SENZA DI TE :: Traducción SIN TI
by Lady Karin Andrew
Summary: Candy fue abandonada por Albert hace cuatro años sin ninguna razón y justificación alguna. De pronto el regresa a su vida y ella tiene un gran secreto que ocultarle, ¿Qué hará Candy para evitar que su gran amor se entere?
1. Capitulo 1

**Prefacio**

_**"Lo tenía junto a mí, era mío y todavía no era suficiente, lo sentía y palpaba pero me faltaban manos para deleitarme de él. Degustaba su puro y vivido sabor con la punta de mi lengua y aun así necesitaba catar sus mas profundos fluidos […] **_

_**[…]En ese momento comprendí que esa era la nueva insignia de nuestra familia, ese era el color que nos identificaba como un nuevo clan, el de nuestra intimidad. Azul, verde y dorado formaban la nueva tela, la nuestra, la propia, la de nuestro tartán."**_

_**Sus manos presionaron mi espalda y toda yo me desvanecí, acariciaba sus cabellos y él los míos, tarde me di cuenta que estábamos sobre la alfombra llenándonos de la esencia de cada uno. Acaricie su mejilla y con todas mi fuerzas y con mi autodominio a punto de sucumbir. Dije entrecortadamente.**_

_**— ****Debemos parar.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_**Nueva York, 1921**_**.**

«Es imposible que sea él. »

Son ya cuatro años desde la última vez que lo vi… o dicho de mejor manera, ya cuatro años que me abandono… son cuatro años de haber cambiado mi vida por completo para olvidarme de él, son ya cuatro años que él se evaporo del planeta sin dejar rastro. Fueron cuatro años que desaparecieron cuando levante la vista y lo vi observándome al otro lado del salón. Tan impecable, elegante e inescrutable, sostuve su mirada por un momento «no podía ser él», pero sin duda mi corazón lo sintió, latía apresurado junto con mi cuerpo que comenzaba a hiperventilar. No dude que él habría salido de Chicago en ese entonces, pensé que regresaría a África o cualquier lado que le hubiera gustado más que estar conmigo. Pero ¿qué hacia aquí? ¿Por qué de pronto las parcas decidieron enlazar nuestros caminos nuevamente, justamente ahora que empezaba a olvidarlo?

— ¿Candy?

Supe inmediatamente que era él, su profunda voz inundo hasta mi último término nervioso, ¿Cuántas veces desee escucharlo nuevamente en estos últimos años? ¿Cuántas veces me desperté llorando después de oírlo en sueños?, me estremecí de sobre manera, todavía influía en mi, todavía desequilibraba todo mi ser.

— Hola Candy, tanto tiempo…

— …

—¿Estas bien?... pareces consternada.

Todavía no salía de mi estado de shock ¿solo eso tenía para decirme? así de simple, «Hola… tanto tiempo... » Me odie en ese instante ¿Cuántas veces soñé con verlo y correr a sus brazos? escuchar un lo siento, no quise hacerlo, te extrañe, algo… pero «tanto tiempo... Consternada », obligue a mis ojos evitar las lagrimas, mantuve el auto control, alce la vista y le regale una de mis sonrisas, la de puro compromiso.

— Desde luego. ¿Cómo estás, Albert?

— Muy bien, gracias.

—Me alegro. Con tu permiso debo regresar con mis compañeros… fue un gusto verte de nuevo.

— Espera...

Mi corazón dio un vuelco ¡será acaso que escucharé lo que por años desee! Fije mi vista en sus maravillosos ojos azules «Por Dios» se veía tan guapo, había madurado en estos años, aunque no parecía el mismo, tenía un aire diferente imponente, de poder.

— Dime.

— Estas preciosa — lo mire, lo dijo sin preocupación, con seguridad evaluándome rigurosamente —. Te has convertido en una mujer exquisita.

—Gracias — le conteste con la misma sonrisa de compromiso, no era precisamente lo que me hubiese gustado oír, pero esa mínima frase hizo en mi cuerpo un cambio. Y una duda surco mente, ¿se quedaría? Como siempre él leyó dentro de mí…

— Volví para quedarme, Candy.

— ¿Aquí?

— No precisamente en Nueva York, si es eso a lo que te refieres, pero si eh decidido asentarme, plantar raíces.

— Oh entiendo. Que tengas Suerte. Adiós Albert.

Me di la vuelta y lo deje en ese lado del salón, me acerque a la mesa de bebidas, tome una copa de lo primero que encontré y me lo bebí de un tajo, intente ser natural pero estoy segura que no lo logre, había dicho «asentar raíces», la información repiqueteaba en mi cabeza «él volvió » pero no para quedarse en Nueva York donde ahora era mi hogar, volvió pero no por mí. Salí hacia los percheros pedí mis pertenencias, me coloque el abrigo negro de piel que me había prestado Karen; deslice mi bolso por el brazo sin mucha habilidad, todo mi cuerpo temblaba, pero debía combatir mis nervios, no debía permitir que Albert se diera cuenta de lo mal que lo estaba pasando él me conocía muy bien, aunque ahora yo no sabía con quien me había encontrado.

— ¿Porque te vas tan temprano? — « ¿me había seguido?» miro su reloj y lo vi levantar una ceja. — tus compañeros aun siguen aquí y todavía no empieza la subasta y…

— Debo levantarme temprano para ir a trabajar.

Si esa era la mejor excusa, él sabía lo responsable que era. Tarde me di cuenta que con mi respuesta lo interrumpí bruscamente, pero ya estaba. Le devolví otra sonrisa, ahora era la de disculpa fingida, debía parecer fría no debía perder el juicio y más ahora que él volvía ah aparecer, aunque eso no garantizara nada, no debía permitir que él se enterara todo lo que hice para salir delante en esta ciudad y menos que se enterara el porqué había viajado a refugiarme aquí.

Tenía que terminar con la conversación, le tendí mi besa manos y con una breve inclinación hice un gesto de despedida. Me arrepentí de inmediato haber hecho esto, sentí su fuerte y varonil mano envolver la mía con un gesto posesivo sentí toda una ola de calor en mi cuerpo tal como la primera vez que había sentido su piel, mi cuerpo reacciono ardientemente y desee lanzarme a su brazos.

— Candy.

Estaba mareada, él se encontraba tan cerca de mí, podía sentir el aroma de su jabón fresco y su inolvidable olor a maderas. Dijo mi nombre tan delicadamente casi en un susurro y eso fue suficiente. Todo desapareció de repente, la gente, el bullicio, la algarabía de la subasta de jóvenes, la orquesta. Solo estaba frente a mí el ser que mas he amado en mi vida y al cual seguía amando desmedidamente «Oh no». Solté su mano con brusquedad.

— Debo irme.

— Te llevo a casa.

—¡No! —. Casi lo grite intente cambiar mi tono, pero sería tonto pensar que él no se dio cuenta de mi reacción. — no te preocupes tengo un cochero esperando por mí.

— Pero…

— Adiós Albert.

Me di la vuelta y salí lo más aprisa que pude. Me percate que caían gruesas lagrimas de mis ojos, no lo evite salí corriendo del lugar baje los escalones lo más rápido que pude y choque con algún desafortunado que pasaba por ahí, pero no me importo, necesitaba desaparecer. Tuve suerte, encontré un cochero desocupado y lo subí aprisa. «A la 45 en Broadway» alcance a decir y el carruaje salió del lugar.

Por el cristal vi su figura; suspire, no sé si aliviada o decepcionada.

Albert no me seguía.

Continuará...

* * *

Estimadas amigas... esta es el primer Fanfic que escrito completo... lo hice en la Gf 2010 y como nunca en la vida... me siento muy orgullosa de presentarlo en este espacio... para las personas que lo lean... mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo de hacerlo... va con mucho amor y con todo mi corazon para el gran William Albert Andrew... nuestro Principe de la Colina

ATT.

Karin


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Meditando en el coche me di cuenta de lo tonta que fui al huir de esa manera, acababa de darle pie a algo que según mi presentimiento no acababa de comprender. Pero no por eso dejaba de sentir el enorme hueco de mi corazón que cada vez crecía profundizándose en el mismo centro del pecho, con dolor reconocí que los años habían cambiado al ser que mas amaba en la vida, llore con más ímpetu. «Si, si lo amaba con desmesurada fuerza» y muestra de ello era el motivo de haber huido de Chicago. Ya no le importaba a Albert, él no había intentado seguirme y de seguro había regresado a la fiesta para disfrutar de la velada. Rabia sentía rabia con él por aparecer de esa manera y tumbar de cabeza mi tranquila y apacible vida. ¿Por qué de pronto se había presentado? ¿Sería una coincidencia? ¿O estaba predestinado el encontrarnos en esa fiesta?

El cochero se detuvo cerca de la acera y me ayudo a bajar del carruaje, al llegar al porche me tome unos minutos para respirar y recobrar la compostura. Creí que me había olvidado de Albert, pensé que si alguna vez nos volvíamos a encontrar, lo podría tratar con toda la madurez adquirida estos últimos cuatro años, pero me desmorone con tan solo sentir su presencia. Él me había abandonado con tan solo una sencilla carta, se fue sin siquiera mirar a tras ni preguntarse cuan destrozada quede al haberme despertado y no haberlo encontrado a mi lado después de la maravillosa noche de amor y entrega que tuvimos. Yo creí que él al igual que yo, había ascendido al cielo y descubierto el paraíso. Me engaño cruelmente jugó con el amor puro que había crecido en mi, convirtiéndolo en devoción, él solo me tomó y se marchó. Todo en ese orden.

Se separo de mi y con su desaparición puso fin a toda nuestra breve relación «por el amor de Dios, acababa de descubrir que lo amaba» y no era por la separación que tuve con Terry ¡No! Yo ya lo amaba mucho más antes. Recogí los vestigios de mi alma y me propuse como antes moldearlos de nuevo y seguir adelante.

«Maldición».

Busque mi bolso. ¡Genial! No sé donde lo deje o lo perdí, ¿Qué más podía pasarme esa noche? Estaba a punto de golpear la puerta pero Terry se me adelanto.

— Mmm, regresaste temprano ¿qué tal la recaudación? ¿cuánto dieron por ti pecas?

— No me quede a la subasta.

— ¿Por qué? te sientes mal ¿Qué sucedió?

A estas alturas, después de vivir cuatro años cerca a Terry, me conocía tan bien como a su libro favorito, sabía cuando me sucedía algo o si estaba preocupada por cualquier situación, me miro intensamente tratando de descubrir el porqué de mi repentina llegada a casa, me sonrió cálidamente como solo él solía hacer, me obligue a devolverle una de mis sonrisas. Esta fue la de gracias por estar aquí.

Mientras guardaba el abrigo en mi guardarropas intente hacer conversación, necesitaba distraerme.

— La fiesta estaba muy aburrida, creo que ya no soy tan joven como antes.

— Vale. Mejor dilo de frente pecas, acepta que no podías esperar ni un minuto más y que deseabas volver a casa para disfrutar de mi agradable compañía.

— ¡Fanfarrón!

Le sonreí. Terry era así, me sacaba del abismo en el que me encontraba con tan solo dos o tres palabras. Me acerque a él y le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

— Veo que no te puedo engañar.

La sonrisa no me duro mucho. Terry me paso el brazo por los hombros y me acerco hasta el sofá.

— ¿Qué sucede Candy? —. Sus ojos azul verdoso me penetraron, se notaba la preocupación en su voz. — sabes que puedes confiar en mí, en lo que necesites, y no me digas que nada malo sucede, por que se perfectamente que la autoflagelación está empezando a surgir de nuevo.

— ¡No es nada malo! De veraz. Solo estoy cansada. Tu sabes he trabajado turnos dobles y la última semana fue en el nocturno, creo que necesito dormir un poco, no es nada más.

No me creía, de eso estaba completamente segura. Pero Terry no insistió solo se sentó a mi lado y me estudio. Luego, volvió el rostro que a contra luz destacaba su excelente perfil además que le daba un brillo especial a su cabellera castaña. Desee nuevamente no haberme desenamorado de Terry, ahora sería tan diferente.

No, no podía contarle lo que me sucedió. Sabia de sobra que él sentía todavía algo muy fuerte por mí, él también cambio su pasado para apoyarme. Después de la muerte de Susana a los pocos meses que llegue a alterarle su existencia se hizo cargo de mí, estuvo en todo el proceso doloroso de recuperación, no se merecía una pena más, suficiente con la del conocimiento de mi amor hacia Albert.

— Esta noche ha sido toda calma. Paz y tranquilidad. Estoy seguro que dormirás mas esta n… — Terry viro los ojos ante el llanto del piso superior —creo que me precipite.

— Mmm creo más bien que ya me sintió, iré a verlo.

— No deja yo voy, tu prepara café, con algo debes pagarme ¿no? Ya sabes me gustan bien fritos de lado y lado.

Se alejo riendo, sino fuera mi mejor amigo, ese sarcasmo estaría enterrado tres metros bajo tierra. Seguido escuche el golpe de la puerta, ¿Quién podría ser a estas horas? Abrí la puerta y toda la tranquilidad sembrada por breves minutos cayó de nuevo al suelo al ver al hombre que estaba detrás de la puerta.

— Hola de nuevo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Yo muy bien gracias y tú ¿Cómo estás?

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo sabias donde encontrarme?

— Vaya creo que todavía no cambias tu genio, me encontré algo y creo es tuyo.

Albert extendió mi bolso sobre mi mano, me sobresalte.

— ¡Ay por el amor de todos los santos! Se puede saber lo que te pasa, saltas como un cervatillo asustado. Ten, olvidaste esto cuando saliste de la fiesta y pensé que lo necesitarías.

Estaba en la nebulosa, no conseguía comprender por qué sucedían todas estas cosas al mismo tiempo, lo escuche alzar su voz y di un salto de nuevo. Estaba demasiado nerviosa para controlar mis sentidos. Albert me miro ceñudo ¡Por Dios que pensaba! Entro a la casa y reviso cada rincón.

— ¿Podemos conversar un momento, sin que salgas corriendo o te asustes?

No lo soporte.

— Si. Claro hablemos de forma civilizada, que me vas a decir, lo siento no quise irme así de repente, me olvide de mandarte la postal de navidad ese año o quieres preguntarme que tal me quedo el abrigo.

Vi en sus ojos por primera vez en la noche una nota de amargura y tristeza, de repente sus ojos azul cielo intenso se oscurecieron y casi me arrepentí de haberle gritado. Casi.

— Y tú, si se puede saber ¿Por qué huiste de Chicago así tan repentinamente?

— ¡Yo!, yo no hui… por si mal lo recuerdo, el que me abandono fuiste tú. Desapareciste dejando una fría carta, sin ninguna dirección, sin una esperanza de que volverías. Te busque Albert, te busque por dos semanas, por todo lado, llegue a pensar que algo grave te había sucedido. Hasta que llego tu regalo y comprendí que te habías marchado por tu propia voluntad.

En todo el salón se instalo el silencio. Mis ojos no lo soportaron y derramaron lagrimas espesas, me dolía…. me dolía en el alma todo esto.

— Yo te amaba Albert y tu solo me usaste y te fuiste.

— ¡No! yo no te use Candy pequeña, por favor no llores más. Por favor tienes que escucharme…

— No me toques, no vuelvas a ponerme un dedo encima Albert…

De repente sin querer empecé a reír, no lo pude controlar solo necesitaba desahogarme.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

— Te busque por todo lado sabes y preguntaba por Albert… nunca supe cual era tu nombre completo, para mi eras solo Albert.

— Sigo siendo Albert.

— No, no tú no eres mi Albert. —. Sin poderlo evitar lo escrute era cierto el hombre que tenía en frente no era mi Albert, mi Albert amigo, confidente y amante. Era alguien totalmente diferente.

— Candy mírame por favor — tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, forcejee pero él me paso un brazo por la cintura apretándome a su férreo cuerpo.

— Suéltala, Albert.

— ¡No!

Mi voz hizo eco en toda la casa, Terry estaba al final de la escalera. Con un bulto en sus brazos. Me zafé como pude del abrazo de Albert y corrí junto a Terry. Albert observaba sin decir nada, pero al ver como yo tomaba en brazos a mi hijo un halo de hielo cruzo su mirada. Me miro directamente a los ojos y solo pude ver rencor, pesar, dolor y desilusión. Me quise morir.

— Discúlpenme si parezco sorprendido, ahora entiendo la razón de muchas cosas… como no me imagine y yo que pensé…

Albert me miro a los ojos luego dirigió su mirada a Terry y luego al pequeño, agacho la cabeza, no supe interpretar bien esa reacción podría jurar que una lagrima rodo por su mejilla.

— ¿entonces por eso huiste de Chicago? Ahora entiendo, les deseo lo mejor. Debí imaginármelo.

Acto seguido salió por la puerta. Comenzó a darme vueltas la cabeza al comprender lo que acababa de suceder. Albert pensó que regrese por Terry, que salí de Chicago en su busca y ahora estábamos juntos con nuestro propio retoño.

Abrace con fuerza a mi hijo, solloce junto a su blonda cabellera, él me miraba con curiosidad, sus ojitos azul cielo se estaban cristalizando, mi hijo se estaba solidarizando con mi dolor. Lo bese aferrándome a él, a lo único que me quedaba de mi amado. Por que sin duda ese fue el último día que vi a Albert. Y él nunca se dio cuenta que era su hijo.

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios.

ATT

Karin


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

— Abre la boca preciosa, te aseguro que el mal sabor de boca se quitara de inmediato. Si justo así July, tranquila es necesario para quitar el dolor de tu garganta, ahora duerme, pronto mejoraras.

Era realmente agotador pero muy gratificante trabajar en el área de pediatría, tantos niños y tanto bullicio, pero de una u otra manera agradecí a Francis la designación a esa área, había estado trabajando casi sin descanso, necesitaba tener mi cabeza ocupada. «Ya era un mes» y como lo predije en su momento, desde esa fatídica noche de mucha revelación, Albert no había aparecido mas, el solo hecho de pensarlo me penetraba, no podía dudarlo cada día tenía la esperanza de que Albert apareciera de nuevo y quizás arreglar el mal entendido… ¡quizás! Pero de nuevo volvía el dolor sentido hacia años, no era tan fácil olvidar.

— Veo que sigues distraída, te estoy llamando Candy, ¿Qué sucede? Tienes algún problema, ¿Anthony está bien?

Francis aparte de Terry conocía a mi hijo, sabía que era la razón de mi existencia pero mantenía el secreto de que era madre soltera. En estos tiempos es muy difícil sobrevivir si tenías un pasado oscuro y el tener un hijo sin padre agravaba las cosas, no hubiera podido explicarlo. Terry muchas veces se ofreció a darle su apellido pero yo no podía permitirlo, suficiente con su presencia, el dolor solo debía envolverme a mí y no arrastrar a los que me querían y protegían.

— Lo lamento estoy algo cansada y hambrienta. La semana de vacunación fue muy agotadora.

— Te entiendo, yo también necesito de unas buenas vacaciones. ¿Ya terminaste? Vamos a almorzar, por nuestra buena labor nos merecemos una buena dosis de proteína y carbohidratos.

Se sonrió y me llevo a rastras hacia la puerta. El restaurante quedaba a la vuelta del hospital era: sencillo, acogedor, económico, con buena comida y lo más importante privado, solo pocas personas frecuentaban ese sitio: médicos, enfermeras y uno que otro vecino del lugar. Estábamos ya en la esquina cuando un viento atropellador se nos vino encima no pude evitar el estremecerme.

— Deberías considerar cargar tu abrigo a todos lados, vas a pescar un resfriado. Ten ponte mi chaqueta.

Francis como todo un caballero me ayudo a colocarme el abrigo con un gesto galante. Menos mal ya habíamos arribado al restaurante en ese instante y como nunca estaba atestado del personal médico. Había un aroma exquisito en el ambiente y eso causo un sonido en mi estomago el cual me recordó que las penas con pan son menos duras. Tomamos asiento en una de las mesas pequeñas esas que son solo para dos personas, estuve a punto de decirle que fue una genial idea el ir allá, cuando me cruce con un par de ojos azules que me escrutaban con indescriptible deferencia. Perdí toda la visión de mí alrededor, Albert alzo la copa haciendo un brindis silencioso.

— Enfermera White, Dr. Stevens, es un placer tenerlos aquí nuevamente, la especialidad del día de hoy es "Cordero asado" ¿les apetece?

Aturdida como estaba asentí con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar al hombre sentado a escasos metros. Maravillada por su semblante «Porqué era tan arrebatadoramente guapo», me obligue a mirar a otra dirección ¿Qué hacia aquí? ¿Sería coincidencia? Era imposible, sentía su mirada sobre mí, no sabía qué hacer desvié mi mirada hacia la ventana, busque un objetivo en que concentrarme.

— ¡Candy!

Francis me hablo, estaba extrañado por mi repentina palidez. Me obligue a devolverle otra sonrisa, la de ojala me creas.

— Lo siento estaba viendo el pajarillo de aquel arbusto, todo feliz. Maravillado, sin problemas, tomando solo lo necesario para vivir, desenfadado y muy seguro de él.

— Vaya. Si que estas mal ¿verdad?

Estuve a punto de contestarle, pero Albert se acerco silenciosamente a nuestra mesa y con una educación y cordialidad excepcional dijo.

— Es un gusto verla de nuevo Sra. Grandchester.

— Señorita, señorita White. Discúlpeme caballero ¿usted es? —Francis se envaro rápidamente, no lo vi venir pero agradecí que me haya quitado la molestia de aclarar mi situación. — No nos han presentado formalmente, Candy ¿tú lo conoces?

¿Y ahora como lo presentaba? opte por el informalismo.

— Francis te presento a Albert. Albert este es Francis.

— Ya.

Su tono de voz me dijo todo, estaba molesto ¡muy molesto! Pero ¿qué quería? no tenía ni la menor idea de cuál era su apellido. Francis me miro fijamente preguntándome en silencio si era el mismo Albert por el que había llorado casi todos los turnos nocturnos.

— Pensé que habías regresado a cualquier lugar, que según tú sería bueno para plantar raíces.

El terminar de decir aquello alce mi vista hacia el rostro de Albert. Sus ojos flameaban. Esta vez estaba colérico nunca había visto esa expresión en él.

— Dr. Stevens, menos mal lo encuentro, necesito hablar unas cuantas cosas con usted, no me llevara más de diez minutos.

« ¡Que no me deje sola! ¡Que no me deje sola! »

Mis débiles plegarias desde luego no fueron escuchadas, a Francis no le quedo de otra, que retirarse con una mirada de disculpa. Albert hablo casi de inmediato.

— ¿Señorita White? ¿No te propuso matrimonio?

— Esto no es de tu incumbencia.

— Por supuesto que sí.

Lo mire con furia ¿con que derecho se atrevía a hablarme así? ¿Quién se creía? Revise su rostro era increíble cuanto había cambiado, menee la cabeza dirigí la mirada al mantel de la mesa, los rombos rojos con rayas negras y blancas me distrajeron por un momento, pero que extraño de repente recordé el Kilt de mi Príncipe de la Colina. Me reí por lo bajo. ¿Cómo llegue hasta este punto? Levante la vista y ahí seguía tan perfecto y glamoroso.

— ¿Cómo llegamos hasta este nivel Albert? ¿Por qué el masoquismo? Tú ya decidiste hace cuatro años nuestra situación y yo lo acepte sin chistar. Mi vida está hecha, has la tuya y quedemos en paz.

— Es eso lo que realmente quieres ¿Yo no lo creo?

— Cree lo que tú quieras.

— Candy no lo vez ¿estamos destinados a seguirnos encontrando?

— Mi destino lo hago yo mismo y ya lo decide hace mucho tiempo.

— Si con Terry ¿Por él saliste de Chicago?...—. su voz venia con una carga de amargura, fue un golpe certero al estomago. Me dejo sin aire —. Yo regrese y te busque, me volví loco pensando que posiblemente alguien te había hecho daño, desapareciste no había rastro alguno de ti. Y cuando por fin te ubico, con que me encuentro…

Se calló. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos era dolor lo que veía. ¿Qué me había buscado dijo? No salía de mi asombro ¿era posible que las parcas nuevamente se estuvieran burlando de mí? Esto no era destino, si fuera así. ¿Por qué tanta pérdida de tiempo?

— Albert…

— No Candy no te vas a escapar de nuevo, necesito saber. ¿Estás casada con Terry?

— No.

— Eso es suficiente para mí.

No supe como paso. De repente estuve en sus brazos, sus labios aprisionaron los míos demandando lo que hace años venían rogando. Amor, pasión y entrega. Volaba ascendía al cielo con cada rose de sus labios, suave y fuerte al mismo tiempo. Mareada, embobada y sin control, pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, su cabello era tan suave delicado y su aroma, ¡Ay! su aroma.

— Candy… Candy… Candy….

Mi nombre a través de sus labios en su sedosa voz me devolvió a la realidad ¿Qué estaba haciendo? me tense y él lo sintió me tomo de las muñecas. Y me susurro al oído.

— Silencio amor no digas nada. Esta vez no te dejare ir, eres todo para mí y te recuperare aunque mi vida dependa de ello.

Tomo mis manos y las beso con delicadeza. Posteriormente salió del restaurante dejándome pegada al suelo y con un solo pensamiento en mi cabeza.

« Esta vez no te dejare ir, eres todo para mi»

Continuará...

* * *

**Chicas Buenas tardes**

**Wow me sorprendieron con sus reviews.. no pense que iba a ser tan rapido jejeje pero mil gracias a ustedes por tomarse el tiempito de leerme.**

**serena sexilady: jejejeje ya lo sabras... ya lo sabras... todo a su tiempo...**

Paolau2: **De nada... amo a Albert con todo mi corazon y tengo escrito unas cuantas cosas para él... lo ire subiendo a medida que lo vaya editando y escribiendo gracias por leer.. y no no no la pecas no sabe nada!**

**jazmine21: sus de deseos son ordenes señorita.. bien otro cap mas...un light ... pero por eso no menos importante... y no no te dejo asi jajajjajaja**

**Ale85: mil gracias por leerme.. pero entiendan a la pecas... esta muy dolida ... apoco no duele que te abandonen despues de ?**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

**« ¡Por Dios! que alguien pare el mundo.»**

Negué con la cabeza a la afirmación hecha por mi interlocutor «Au» cerré los ojos fuertemente para evitar el mareo, claro que me sentía pésima, la fiebre no me bajaba. Mi semblante daba miedo, tenía los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, mis pómulos estaban pegados a mi cráneo frontal y mi nariz parecía un granate. En vez de mejorar, cada vez me sentía peor ya dudaba que sea solo un resfriado común, menos mal Anthony no se había contagiado.

— ¿Candy, pero mira cómo estás? Definitivamente no puedo dejarte así, me quedare hasta que te sientas mejor, le diré a Hathaway que no iré, seguro que lo comprenderá.

Suspire. Ya era demasiado todo lo que había hecho por mí, no quería que pierda su gran oportunidad, lo había esperado por años... Años que se había quedado junto a mí para protegerme y cuidarme. No quería que pierda nada más por mi culpa.

— ¿Quién cuidara de Anthony?

— Ni se te ocurra hacer eso Terruce Grandchester, es tu trabajo y sabes perfectamente que eres indispensable, acaso ¿no esperabas con ansias ser Otelo en la nueva obra?, por favor ve tranquilo es solo un resfriado… ¡Por el amor de Dios! soy enfermera cuidare de mi perfectamente.

Sonreí y le saque la lengua, intente parecer animada pero por la expresión de Terry supe que no lo convencí.

— Vale. Si me siento mal te prometo llamar a Francis, el vendrá. Y si necesito ayuda con Anthony llamo a la Sra. Jacobson, ayer me ofreció su ayuda viéndome tan inestable.

— No creo que sea una buena idea. Además sigo preguntándome pecas si es solo eso lo que te preocupa. —. «Rayos» que bien me conocía. — Estas segura que no quieres arreglar tu situación con Albert. Estas segura que no quieres contarle sobre Anthony.

Desvié la mirada enfocándola en su camisa azul, claro que no quería decirle nada, ni siquiera se detuvo a mirar a mi hijo y fijarse que era su replica exacta. También tenía miedo que Terry preguntara si había vuelto a ver a Albert ¿que podía decirle? No podía contarle de aquella promesa hecha y menos mis miedos a creer ciegamente en ella ya no confiaba en Albert… me dolía reconocerlo pero era cierto. Y ¿que me diría? si le digo que me deje besar a placer por él. Además sentía un gran temor de perdida, seria mi desesperación o el desvarió que me causaban los fármacos para el resfrió, pero casi estaba segura de que Albert no volvería. De todas maneras ya me había abandonado una vez.

— La verdad no creo que regrese. Estaba convencido de que es nuestro hijo, seguro eso lo mantendrá alejado.

— Es un tonto, cualquiera puede ver que Anthony es su hijo. Están cortados por la misma tijera.

— Si pero Albert no lo vio así. — agache la cabeza la autoflagelación volvía junto con la decepción de que Albert no se diera cuenta de la verdad. — pero igual ya no importa.

— ¿Estás segura? Bueno yo me enfadaría mucho sino me cuentan que tengo un hijo —. Levanto una ceja mostrando con ese gesto lo mal que le parecía la situación, yo me quede estática eso no lo había contemplado —. Lo siento Candy, pero es mi obligación mostrarte cuan equivocada estas, todo esto debe tener una buena explicación, todavía hay algo que no encaja, se que te hirió mucho, pero odiaría a quien me haya ocultado una información tan importante.

«Argh» jadee. Si en algo tenia razón Terry era en eso precisamente y ¿Qué hacia si Albert intentaba quitarme a Anthony una vez enterado de toda la verdad? No, no podía enterarse y mas ahora con esta posibilidad. Me hice la dura, evitaría eso a toda costa. Me levante sosteniéndome del sofá para evitar caerme por el síncope repentino, ya se hacia tarde y Terry debía irse. Hable decidida rogando a todos los santos que mi mejor amigo no pierda nada más por mí.

— Eso no sucederá jamás Terry, no permitiré que Albert se entere. Él ya decidió hace mucho por los dos. Perdió todos los derechos. Pero ahora escucha Terry, debes irte sino perderás el tren, asegúrate de mandarme una postal de la calurosa ciudad de Florida.

Terry suspiro y tomó su maleta.

— Candy no es lo más sensato y lo sabes, pero ya hablaremos de esto con más calma cuando regrese. Pecas necesitas que alguien cuide de ti —rozó mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano y fijo su mirada azul verdosa en la mía. — por favor prométeme que llamaras a Francis o a Melbrook para que te ayude… mmm ¿sabes que? mejor llama a Melbrook… estaré mas tranquilo si una mujer cuida de ti pecas.

— Está bien, que sea Melbrook quien venga entonces.

Terry me estrecho en sus brazos y me planto un gran beso en la mejilla. Tomo su abrigo y salió por la puerta haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

— Señorita White. ¡Usted es la mujer más independiente que conozco y, si me diera la oportunidad, yo cuidaría de Usted!

Lo vi alejarse en el coche y eleve una plegaria para que vaya con bien. La tarde estaba nublada e iba a caer una gran tormenta. No deseaba que le sucediera nada, perdería gran parte de mi vida si él se alejara de mi lado. Durante estos años Terry se había convertido en mi familia, me dolía mucho no poder ofrecerle lo que él deseaba. Lo intente varias veces, incluso estuve apunto de aceptar su oferta una noche en que me había besado por segunda vez, lo sentí muy cálido y tierno, la intención por mi parte siempre fue sincera pero él de inmediato reconoció que yo no le pertenecía y se resigno a quedarse a mi lado del modo que fuere. « ¡Que lio!» ¿Pero como hacia yo para sacarme a Albert de la mente? ¿Como hacia para borrarme de la piel sus caricias y su besos?… sus besos. Ese era el problema mas grande en este momento, sus labios quemantes dejaron una marca de nuevo color en los míos, no importo las consecuencias solo estuvimos nosotros dos y el desinhibido y apasionado amor con el que Albert me había besado hacia dos noches, desfallecí en el asiento del restaurante cuando él se alejo dejándome con esa increíble promesa, no me importo el halo de bullicio que inundo el lugar después del espectáculo, solo Francis me ayudo sacándome de allí haciéndome desaparecer del mundo.

Me mire al espejo, estaba fatal. Pero ahora se notaba más la preocupación; No, no era preocupación, era miedo. Yo desconocía al hombre que reapareció en mi vida después de cuatro años, estaba muy cambiado se notaba el poder en su andar y en sus maneras. ¿Sería verdad lo que decían los vecinos en ese entonces? Lo habían visto con mafiosos y gente indeseable, nunca les creí pero era una posibilidad, después de todo ¿dónde había estado todo este tiempo? y ¿De donde había sacado tanta ropa fina? su porte siempre había sido elegante; pero esta vez era mas notable, impregnaba el ambiente con su sola presencia o ¿seria que solo a mi me sucedía esto frente a él?

« Ay debo dormir».

Me agache a recoger los juguetes de Anthony guardándolos en su cajita de plástico, la sala estaba hecha un desastre. Me recosté por un instante aprovechando el tiempo que Anthony me daba durante su siesta, cerré los ojos y me dispuse a despejar mi mente de tanto caos.

— ¡Caaaadyy! Toc, toc toc, ¡Caaandy!

« ¡Qué susto!»,

Por un momento pensé que el mundo se me caía y el primer pensamiento que tuve fue el de mi hijo. La puerta sonaba insistentemente «Dios Santísimo» corrí a detener el bullicio antes de que Anthony despertara de su profundo sueño que buena ayuda me estaba causando, pero sin embargo el precipicio de mi alma estaba haciéndose cada vez mas profundo, estaba aterrorizada y _¡vaya Dios a saber porque!_. Abrí la puerta sintiendo una ráfaga de aire helado y congelante, ya había empezado a llover y estaba por anochecer. «Oh.» ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido?

— Mujer pero que manera es esa de tocar, casi me matas del susto. — Melbrook estaba con la cara surcada por las lágrimas pero ¿Qué había sucedido? — ¿Por qué estas así? ¿Que ocurre?

— Francis, Candy… Francis.

— ¿Qué? ¿Que le pasó?

— No, no me quiere…

Puse cara de póker. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Por qué la gente se complicaba con tan poco? Francis adoraba a Melbrook pero a esta mujer le encantaba hacerle rabiar por insignificancias, vivían un amor platónico, en el cual ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el paso. Rogué internamente por que mi amiga se fije en el hombre que tenía al frente para que de una vez deje de lloriquear por nada.

— No hables así. ¿No me digas que discutieron?

— ¿Acaso se puede discutir con alguien que te ignora por completo?

— Francis esta mas que enterado de tu existencia.

— ¿Eso crees? Ay amiga no se que hacer, esto es un tira y afloja y la verdad me estoy cansando.

— ¿Por que no tomas tú la iniciativa? Llámalo invítalo a tomar un café algo… no dejes pasar el amor, es muy doloroso. —. ¡Si lo sabré yo! — es mas hazlo ahora mismo. Te traeré una copa, creo que Terry guarda algo de Brandy en la alacena, ¿Te apetece?

— Si gracias pecas ¿puedo hacer la llamada desde aquí?

— ¡Ay tu también! veo que se te ha pegado rápido lo de Terry. Desde luego, habla todo lo que quieras y ya sabes no dejes pasar lo que la vida te pone en frente.

— Lo siento es que lo oigo todo el tiempo ¿Qué hago? A Ja ja.

Fui a la cocina so pretexto el Brandy, le di privacidad a mi amiga para que hable con su amado. Que fácil y sencillo era dar un consejo, los problemas ajenos parecían tan solucionables, llene las copas con el brandy español favorito de Terry «Espero no le moleste» era para una buena causa, no pude evitar el suspirar «Si Fuera tan fácil», regrese lentamente hacia el salón, me tome mi tiempo, quería que ella lograra ser feliz se lo merecía. Al arribar a la estancia la encontré con otro semblante, el de lleno de esperanza. Deje las copas sobre la mesita del salón, estaba segura que ya no las iba a necesitar.

— ¿Y?

— Dijo que me invitaba a cenar.

— ¿Viste que no había necesidad de tanto teatro? anda ve y arréglate debes estar presentable, ve a mi habitación toma todo lo que necesites.

— Gracias Candy. Por cierto un cochero pasara por mí, Francis lo enviará.

— Yo te aviso cuando llegue.

Me alegre. Al menos alguien iba a ser dichosa esta noche, Melbrook se dirigió a mi habitación y yo de nueva cuenta me quede sola en el salón. Revise todo mi hogar era acogedor, Terry me había ayudado a conseguirlo; de hecho, él me había ayudado a que fuera mío, todo andaba bien pero constantemente me deprimía por estar sola a pesar de que Anthony estaba a mi lado, después de un tiempo la necesidad se hacia mas grande y Terry se alojaba de vez en cuando aquí apoyándome en mis crisis, hasta el día en que ya no se fue, viajaba constantemente con el grupo y se alegro el día que lo recibí con comida caliente y una habitación hecha, desde ese momento agradecí al cielo que se quedara. Habíamos pasado días adecuando el lugar para las nuevas necesidades: sus reuniones, sus ensayos y seguridades para Anthony. Éramos una familia pero de hecho yo la consideraba muy filial, él era como mi hermano pero me punzaba en el alma el saber que él no lo sentía así, le debía tanto a Terry y a su madre. Eleonor me había encontrado un día llorando en un parque en la ciudad de California, lugar en el que me había refugiado desde hace dos meses y medio después de regresar de Rockstown desfalleciendo por no encontrar a Albert, estaba hecha añicos por mi situación, acababa de enterarme que tenia a Anthony creciendo dentro de mi y su mano amiga me saco de esa ciudad. Al principio no me pareció una buena idea pero estaba tan necesitada y en ese entonces tenia otra prioridad, mi bebe. Madre e hijo me dieron cobijo y refugio por todo el periodo gestación en una de las casas de la actriz, tuve un embarazo difícil por la depresión y la tristeza, soporte lo insoportable el ultimo mes pero todo valió la pena, todo empezó a tener nuevamente color y brillo en mi vida cuando vi su pequeño rostro perfecto y hermoso, una miniatura de Albert.

«Dios mío Ayúdame»

Revise de nuevo la sala seguía desordenada todavía no había terminado de recoger los juguetes de Anthony así que tenia tarea para un buen rato. Deje de recordar el dolor sentido y me dispuse a poner todo en su sitio. Estuve por llevar las copas a la cocina cuando tocaron la puerta. Ya era tarde y «Que extraño» me sentí repentinamente ansiosa. Abrí la puerta con mucho pesar, nuevamente estaba grogui por la fiebre.

— ¡Albert!

— Hola ¿Cómo sigues?

— Yo… yo…

Me dio vueltas la cabeza. Albert inmaculado, sobrio y encantador estaba en el umbral de mi puerta con las manos en los bolsillos sonriéndome con despreocupación, me estudio y de pronto cambio su total seguridad. Yo seguía boca abierta mirándolo.

— Siempre pareces sorprendida al verme. ¿Me invitas a pasar?

Creo que asentí, por que Albert entro en la casa, impregnado su sensual y potente aroma en el ambiente, se fijo en cada punto de mi hogar miro hacia el salón y detuvo su camino.

— ¿Con quién estas?

— ¿Eh?

— Se supone que Terry salió de gira ¿Quién esta cuidando de ti? es ese Doctor ¿el del restaurante?

« ¿Qué?»

¡Perfecto y agriamente maravilloso! Esto era de locos, tenia a Albert rabiando en mi salón y no tenia ni idea a lo que se refería; además, ¿Cómo sabia que Terry había salido de viaje? Me erguí bruscamente y por instinto mire a la planta de arriba. Albert se fijo en mi movimiento y siguió la dirección de mi vistazo, me miro con cara de pocos amigos y se envaro. Yo desde luego estaba colérica ¿como se atrevía a llegar a mi casa y hacer preguntas que no le correspondían?

— Se puede saber a que te refieres, no entiendo nada y ¿sabes que? de todas maneras no me importa. ¿A qué has venido?

— Vine a verte, quería saber de ti y desde luego a saber si necesitabas algo.

Me miro de pies a cabeza y me dio a entender que sabía que estaba convaleciente a merced de un rotavirus. Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Acaso estas siguiéndome? déjame decirte que no necesito nada de ti, bien puedes irte por donde viniste. Y por favor mantén tu distancia.

— No puedo.

— ¿Cómo?

— Te prometí que te recuperaría Candy y creo que te lo hice saber con toda claridad. Pero si tienes dudas te las puedo aclarar ahora.

— Estas demente si piensas que volveré contigo después de todo lo que he pasado. Ahora recoge tus pasos y vete, antes de que yo...

— ¿Antes de que hagas qué? Candy.

Me cerró el paso. Me aprisiono contra la columna de cemento que daba a la escalera, sentí su mano en mi espalda y la otra la coloco, de tal forma que impidió el golpe de mi cabeza contra el concreto por la fuerza de su arrebato. Acerco su boca a mi oído y su cálido y fresco aliento invadió mi oreja. Todo un aire frio bajo desde mi cabeza a mis pies para luego hervir hasta convertirse en llamas. Su cuerpo estaba muy pegado al mío y yo sentía toda su anatomía.

— ¿Vas a llamar a la policía? Yo lo dudo. Terry no esta aquí, así que no se quien pueda rescatarte. ¿Tal vez tu amigo?

— No necesito que alguien me ayude, yo puedo sola.

¿Por qué hacia esto? Puse mi mano sobre su pecho para alejarlo pero él me apretó con más fuerza. Me miro a los ojos y luego a mis labios «Oh no» Yo lo deseaba pero no, no iba a caer esta vez. Además ¿Cómo se atreve?, no puede aparecer de pronto y tomar lo que no es suyo. Toda la rabia que sentí cada vez que necesitaba de él afloro de pronto y las palabras salieron de mi boca a borbotones.

— Te odio Albert ¡suéltame de una buena vez! te odio me oyes, te odio.

Albert se tenso y vi que la dureza de mis palabras lo caló, me arrepentí inmediatamente de mi estúpida exclamación sin sentido. Sus dedos se hundieron en mi carne, me hacia daño. Sabía que iba a decirme algo pero me miro con dureza y me soltó rudamente.

— Muy Bien. Ya veo que no necesitas de nada ni nadie; pero ahora contéstame. — tomo una de las copas de la mesa y la alzo de manera desdeñosa. — ¿Con quién estas? Por que… por lo que veo la estas pasando de maravilla.

« Oh »

¿Amigo había dicho? Ósea que todo esto era por las dos copas de Brandy. ¡Ay que barbaridad! no puede ser que se este comportando de esta manera tan infantil por dos insignificantes copas, definitivamente todo el mundo ve, solo lo que quiere ver o le parece ver _« ¿acaso pensaba que yo…? ¡Buaf! No, no podía estar celoso… imposible.»_ Me reí, me reí con verdaderas ganas y no pare de reír por todo el bochorno del momento, no lo pude evitar. Mi estridente carcajada sonó en toda la casa, al mismo tiempo que oí los pasos de Melbrook en el segundo piso. Mi absurdo impulso de reír me provoco una punzada en el estomago que me dejaba con poco aire, me abrace con fuerza, quería parar, pero no podía. Albert se acerco y me tomo por los hombros, soporto mi peso mientras yo me retorcía de la risa.

— Candy ¿puedes decirme donde esta lo gracioso de todo esto?

Melbrook entro en la habitación con una exclamación de sorpresa.

— Eh lo siento… yo no tenia idea…

— ¡Ya basta Candy!

Seguí con mi ataque de histeria; pero ¿Por qué no reírme? si mi vida estaba hecha un desbarajuste y no hallaba la solución por ningún lado.

La fiebre. Sentía que la fiebre venia a mi, me calentaba a grados mil, incluso creo estaba ruborizada por el tonto que estaba haciendo.

Caos. Toda esta situación estaba fuera de control, la necesidad de desaparecer volvía de nuevo pero… pero solo por Anthony, me permitía seguir con vida.

Mi quimera aumentaba. La sensación de satisfacción por ser protegida y cuidada Me hacia sentir que estar entre los brazos de mi amado, no era mas que el cáliz de mi vida, la inyección de mi razón y las pastillas de mi estabilidad…

«No me dejes… amor»

Debilidad. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar ya no sentía mis extremidades mi fuerza desaparecía y ya no sabia si seria capaz de seguir en pie.

Paz. ¡Que contradictorio! Del cielo al infierno, por un instante desee que mi vida volviera a ser la misma que la de hace dos meses antes de que Albert volviera. Todo estaba solucionado y encaminado.

Sombra. Todo estaba nublado y casi sin luz, solo percibía y disfrutaba un plácido aroma de almizcle y profunda menta. Unas manos grandes y fuertes, calurosas y omnipotentes.

— «Albert»

Retroceso. Nuestro antiguo departamento, nuestra habitación, nuestros cuerpos desnudos entrelazándose y friccionando nuestro amor, él besándome y yo abrazándolo él amándome y estrechándome delicadamente y yo…

— «Candy»

Y la luz desapareció.

Continuará...

* * *

**Bueno mis queridas amigas.. aqui va un capitulo mas de esta historia, espero les este gustando.. tanto como a mi haberlo hecho y publicado... le dejo un cap un poquitin largo ya que actualizare la otra semana... mil gracias ss revies y por ponerme como historia favorita.. mil gracias...**

**buena semana a todas.**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue una grieta en el techo del salón y una mini tela de araña en una esquina, había un silencio sepulcral casi perturbador, no sabia muy bien el por qué de la confusión de todos mis sentidos pero me molestaron de sobremanera. La luz de la lámpara era cegadora y la sensación de desorientación era avasalladora. Todo mi cuerpo hervía frenéticamente y estaba bañada en sudor. Volví la cabeza de un lado al otro, tratando de sentarme pero la habitación se movió. Me deje caer sobre los cojines y el dolor al hacer contacto con la calurosa, delicada y engañadora almohada me hizo pedir perdón al cielo. «Ay. Muero».

**— **Quédate quieta, si intentas levantarte será peor.

« ¡Ah!».

El sonido familiar de su profunda voz me trajo al piso de un solo golpe. ¿Qué hacia aquí? Los recuerdos me invadieron de súbito. «Rayos» después de todo lo sucedido ¿se había quedado?

**— **¿Como te encuentras?

**— **Bien creo, disculpa lo sucedido y por quitarte tanto tiempo. Lo siento. Gracias la ayuda.

Los ojos azul cielo intenso de Albert me miraron con expresión de disculpa. Daría todo mi sueldo, por saber que estaba pensando. Se levanto y se bebió de un tajo la copa de brandy español que yacía sobre el vidrio de la mesa del comedor. Tomó la otra y me la brindo.

**— **Tómatela, ayudara a tus nervios.

Sin repicar hice lo que él me ordeno, el sabor fuerte, amargo y quemante del licor bajo por mi garganta mitigando la tensión, el estremecimiento causó choques eléctricos a mis nervios, pero nada podía calmar la ansiedad y las imágenes suscitadas por mi inaudita e incomprensible actuación. «Que vergüenza». Termine la copa y se la devolví, nuestros dedos hicieron contacto, nuestros ojos se cruzaron y el brillo diferente de su mirada todavía sin definición, seguía en sus pupilas. Él camino hasta la mesa del comedor y se sirvió una taza de café recién colado y emanaba un olor tan familiar que me transporto a tiempos de antaño donde él era el cocinero oficial de nuestro apartamento, hace tanto tiempo, ya cuatro años, cuando vivíamos solos.

« ¡Solos!»

Me quede sin aliento…estábamos solos, en el salón, sin testigos, ni ninguna otra compañía, ¡Solos! y Melbrook ¿Dónde estaba? «Dios **—**Anthony».

**— **Y Melbrook ¿ya se fue?

**— **Si, un coche la recogió. Me comento que tenía una cita pero que podía llamar y cancelarla para cuidarte. Logre convencerla de lo descortés de la situación y le dije que estarías a salvo en mis manos. No estaba dispuesta a dejarte conmigo pero se fue.

**— **Si, ella tenía que reunirse con alguien muy importante esta noche, no era necesario que se quedara.

**— **Si, eso fue lo que ella dijo.

¿Por qué presentía que eso no fue lo único que había dicho Melbrook? Lo observe, ¡No! mas bien me tome mi tiempo y lo mire a través del espejo del salón, estaba sereno, en calma, su magnánima e inquebrantable seguridad lo envolvía de nuevo. Pude ver su perfil cincelado y bronceado, su cabello mucho más corto que hace años se notaba brillante y sedoso, la leve luz del salón se reflejaba a través de ellos enviando delicados destellos dorados en cada hebra. Se había quitado la chaqueta y lucia una camisa color celeste que se pegaba a su anatomía como si la misma tela quisiera pertenecer a su piel, las mangas dobladas mostraban parte de los músculos de sus brazos y su pantalón se ajustaba a su estrecha cintura. «¡Dios mío era precioso! » Se dio cuenta de mi escrutinio y sonrió de lado, llegando hasta sus ojos la satisfacción de mi admiración. Vire el rostro lo mas rápido que pude, fue inútil desde luego, de inmediato sentí que la sangre subía a mi semblante y desvié la mirada queriendo parecer indiferente, busque un objetivo, pero mi mente volaba hasta su silueta y su camisa pegada a su ancha y musculosa espalda. Se giro con un elegante movimiento, cavilaba y no me quitaba la mirada de encima, parecía un gato apunto de atacar, camino hacia mi y de nueva cuenta me quede petrificada y enajenada, hasta ese entonces no me había fijado que los primeros botones de su camisa estaban abiertos me quede absorta en esa parte de su cuerpo, su vello rubio aparecía levemente tentándome a tocarlo. Albert se agachó hasta donde me encontraba y yo seguía con mi vista clavada en su pecho.

**— **¿Te apetece?

**— **¿Cómo?

No lo vi venir. Albert me tendía una taza de café caliente. «Que tonta pensé que…» menee la cabeza intentando así, poner mis ideas en orden. Ciertamente la turbación del momento me hacia pensar cada cosa. Además todavía me faltaba saber que había pasado con Anthony, debería estar despierto. Desconocía el tiempo que había estado inconsciente. Baje mis piernas del sofá, Albert tenia que salir de mi casa de inmediato.

**— **¿Que crees que haces? — me empujo de nuevo al sillón. —no te muevas todavía estas débil lo mejor que puedes hacer es descansar.

**— **Albert agradezco tu ayuda pero debo ir a buscar a Anthony, ya debe haber despertado.

**— **¿Anthony?

**— **Si, así se llama mi hijo. ¿Qué sucede? — repentinamente se quedo estático, su respiración se acelero, lo sentí estaba muy cerca de mi, me miraba a los ojos como en un vaivén, como buscando algo. — use ese nombre en honor a Anthony Brown ¿lo recuerdas?

Dejo de respirar. Se levanto bruscamente y giro sosteniendo su cabeza en las manos. Me asuste «¿qué le pasaba?» Me levante y me acerque hacia él, puse mi mano sobre su hombro y se sobresalto. Giro y me miro a los ojos con la misma intensidad de hace un minuto. Luego puso sus manos alrededor de mi rostro pego sus labios a mi frente y se quedo ahí en esa posición, inmóvil.

**— **Albert…

**— **No. Espera dame un minuto, solo un minuto por favor.

Y así lo hice. Disfrute el tiempo que Albert se tomo para lo que sea que estuviera meditando. Pensé en las palabras de Terry «odiaría a quien me ocultara una información tan importante» No, no quería que Albert me odiara, mi poca cordura llegaba al límite, algo así me mataría y me enviaría directo al fondo del pozo, ahora lo sentía tan cerca; podía tocarlo, esta vez era real. ¿Cuántas veces desee un momento así? ¿Que pasaría si al enterarse llegara a despreciarme? «No» mi cuerpo perdió la fuerza tuve que sostenerme de sus hombros para no caerme. Mi amado actuó rápido y me cargo en sus brazos, comenzó a subir las escaleras y yo no podía apartar mi vista de él. No sabia cuanto tiempo se iba a quedar pero grabaría en mi mente cada detalle de su maravilloso semblante.

**— **Debes irte a la cama. Todavía te encuentras débil. Mañana veraz las cosas con otros ojos.

**— **Albert debo ver a Anthony.

**— **El niño duerme ahora. Se levantó antes de que tu amiga se fuera y mientras yo cuidaba de ti le dio de cenar y lo acostó. Tranquila todo esta en calma.

«Gracias amiga». Llego a mi habitación y me deposito con mucha delicadeza en la cama, se dirigió al cuarto de baño y regreso con un pocillo lleno de agua fresca y una toalla, me limpio el rostro afanosamente pero dibujando cada contorno de mi fisonomía. «Ahora estarás bien» dijo. Me ayudo a meterme bajo las cobijas y me abrigo. Refresco la toalla y repitió la labor anterior. Acomodo mi cabello y deposito un casto beso en mi frente. «Descansa» Acaricio mi mejilla con la punta de sus dedos y salió de mi habitación.

Me quede contemplando la puerta por un instante suspire y cerré los ojos.

«Así debió ser».

* * *

El sonido de la alondra me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, el cielo ya estaba iluminado. Consulte con el reloj « ¡Dios santísimo las diez de la mañana!» lance las cobijas y corrí por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Anthony. ¿Por qué no me había ido a despertar? Anthony madrugaba nunca dormía mas de las siete de la mañana, en eso se parecía a su padre. Abrí la puerta y no lo encontré, el espasmo que recibió mi cuerpo no podría compararlo con nada. Angustiada di la vuelta y baje corriendo las escalera; estaba temblando, cuantas cosas podría pasarle a un niño de 3 años sin vigilancia. Vi pasar toda mi vida en un segundo pero nada… nada me habría preparado para lo que me encontré al entrar en el salón.

Anthony se encontraba sentado a sus anchas en la alfombra del salón, estaba rodeado de varios dibujos colocados de manera informal a lo largo del tapete, realizaba un boceto de algo parecido a un elefante, Albert estaba sentado junto a él en el mismo sitio con su camisa celeste arrugada cruzado de piernas en la idónea posición a como estaba mi hijo y hacia de profesor indicándole con el dedo que le faltaba una que otra línea.

**— **¿Así?

**— S**i perfecto Anthony.

**— **Ele… elef…

**— **E L E F A N T E.

**— **No se ese animal. ¿El lugar que dices esta lejos?

**— **Si, en barco llegaríamos en tres semanas.

**— **Oh.

No me di cuenta que lloraba hasta que sentí el sabor salado de mis lagrimas en los labios. Albert levanto la vista y me sonrió cálidamente, estaba tranquilo, sereno; pero al percatarse de mi estado se levanto con suavidad. Se acerco a mí y seco mis mejillas suavemente.

**— **¿Que sucede? ¿No descansaste bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que llame a un doctor?

**— **¿Te quedaste?

**— **No podía irme y dejarte a tu suerte pequeña.

**— **¡Mami, mami!

Abrí los brazos y recibí a mi hijo, lo abrace con fuerza y bese su cabecita. Mi alma volvió a su sitio y salto de alegría al encontrarlo con bien, pero no por eso pude evitar el nudo en mi garganta. Levante la cabeza y vi la devoción, admiración y ternura en los ojos de Albert. No dejaba de mirar a mi hijo. Consternada como estaba, divise a sus ojos cristalizarse y a su mano vacilantemente acariciar el cabello de Anthony, movió su cabeza hasta agacharla como queriendo mantener la compostura y luego fijo su vista en mí.

**— **Has hecho un trabajo maravilloso, es un niño encantador.

Apreté con más fuerza a mi hijo sin apartar la vista del motivo de mis desdichas pero también de mis más grandes alegrías. ¿Se daría cuenta? Siempre había soñado que Albert regresaba a mi y que se cristalizaba la exacta conmovedora escena de hace unos minutos. Trague saliva ¿Cuánto mas iba a soportar?

**— **¿Mami por que lloras?

**— **No es nada mi amor, solo estoy un poco resfriada, ven vamos a que desayunes debes estar hambriento.

**— **No, Albert me dio desayuno.

«Oh»

No supe que decir. Anthony se removió inquieto pidiendo que lo bajara. Una vez en el suelo corrió a la alfombra, tomo su dibujo y me lo trajo.

**— **Mami mira un ele… eletante. — mi hijo frunció el ceño como si le molestara equivocarse, busco a Albert para preguntarle. — ¿Cómo era?

**— **Elefante, Anthony. — Albert se agacho a su altura. —vamos repite conmigo E l e f a n t e.

**— **E l e f…

**— **Elefante.

**— **E l e f a n t e.

**— **Muy bien ¡Perfecto! — Anthony se lanzo a sus brazos en un acto instintivo por la emoción de su bien pronunciada palabra, yo estaba muda del asombro. — eres muy inteligente.

Me caí hacia atrás y me sostuve de la pared, mi fortaleza se desvanecía. Albert se levanto con mi hijo en brazos y se acerco más a mí.

**— **Candy ve a la cama yo me quedare con Anthony todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

**— **No. Iré a preparar un poco de café y un dulce, necesito algo de glucosa ¿Quieres una taza antes de irte?

**— **¡Nooo!

Anthony por poco lo grito y supe que el llamado de la sangre era la fuerza más poderosa entre dos seres que se pertenecían. Albert le sonrió rozando con suavidad el sonrosado y regordete cachete de nuestro hijo.

**— **Volveré Anthony, no te preocupes, estaré aquí todo el tiempo que desees.

Al terminar de pronunciar esa frase me miro directamente a los ojos.

**— **Y me quedare si es posible toda la vida.

Continuará

* * *

**Buen fin de semana chicas!**

Vaya realmente me han sorprendido.. insisto no pense que fuera tan rapido... pero mil gracias a todas... mil gracias por leer:

**Rony de Andrew! **Amigaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Verito bella.. tu siempre tan linda.. apoyando, dejando reviews y leyendo y releyendo tooooodas mis locuras... mil gracias por echarme tantas porras.. no merezco tanto.. pero antes que todo mil gracias mil, gracias por ser mi amiga.. querida Scot! =)

**Claridad...** mi heroina de Solamente mia! como estas? mil gracias por pasarte por este rinconcito y leer una de mis historias y que magnifico que te haya gustado!

**serenasexilady...** jajaja me gusta tu nic.. me hace acuerdo a sailor! jajaja te entiendo.. yop debo escribir unos informes para el trabajao.. jajaj y nada.. pero dime caps de un fic que ando haciendo.. jajaj ahi toy..jajaj Ay! y ni se te ocurra escuchar mas canciones de amor con lo que viene.. que a unas cuantas me toca pagar el cardiologo.. bu no creo me alcance el sueldo ... buuuuuu jejej gracias por pasarte por aca!

**themis78 **Vaya honor con ese review critico y a la vez muy alentador.. ay! se hace lo que se puede =). gracias por leer...

**MARDEROSY** ... hola un gusto conocerte.. y tus reviews muy acertados.. que bueno que al pasarte por aca.. hayas encontrado esta historia que esta dedicado a nuestro principe de la colina.. con mucho amoooooooooooor para el pedacito de cielo... ahi va otro cap.. espero que me digas que te parece .. vale?

**monapecosa** todo a su tiempo... y no subestimemos a Albert.. recuerden que el siempre tiene todo friamente calculado... aunque aca... la pecas es mas...XXXXX y sobretodo no dejara que XXXXX ademas de XXXX jajaajja... bueno ya lo leeras jajaja.

**chepys** ... aca esta este cap! segun yo y si Dios quiere sera cada semana... aunque... no demorare mucho.. si tengo tiempito.. subo otro el fin de semana!

**Galaxylam84: **Sorry! no quiero ser mala... pero asi va cada Cap.. jejejej espero te guste este... gracias por pasarte y ser tan sincera en tus reviews.. gracias me hicieron reir.. me agrada sentir las reacciones de mis lectoras... no saben el elixir que es para una escritora... y mas si es asi de principiante como yo! gracias=)

**maripoza257..** ya sabes en la imaginacion.. nuestro Albert no tiene limites... pero al final sabran como XXX la XXXX y como XXXX pero habra una buena explicacion para ser como es aca... =P

**YARDA.**. Saludos! bueno aca va! espero tambien te guste este...

Saludos desde Quito Ecuador

Karin


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Desde ese día Albert llegaba con regalos para Anthony, una calesa miniatura con todo y su caballito, un trenecito de piezas de madera que Anthony agrandaba a su gusto, animales en cualquier variación, estampas, dibujos y muñecos. El favorito de Anthony desde luego era el elefante pero también le intrigaba como eran los leones y su euforia creció doblemente cuando escucho el relato de Albert de esa vez en que me salvo la vida frente a Tongo. Anthony había abierto los ojos como platos al mostrarle las marcas en su cuerpo del ataque felino, él se había acercado y acariciado las cicatrices terminando su escrutinio con un gran «WOW» y una sonrisa que iluminaba todo mi hogar. Albert en menos de dos semanas se había ganado a mi hijo a pulso, no había día en que no llegara con un regalo, un dulce o una nueva historia de sus aventuras. La cajita de plástico de Anthony se convirtió en un gran baúl de madera, obviamente regalo de Albert, para acomodar toda su nueva colección de juguetes que ni en sueños yo hubiera podido costear.

Mi remordimiento crecía cada vez más. Mi resfriado había mejorado a los tres días del vergonzoso desmayo y yo había regresado a mis labores en el hospital apenas me había recuperado. Albert se ofreció ha realizar el trabajo de la Sra. Jacobson, no pude negarme ¿Cómo podría? Pero día a día me preguntaba ¿Cuando habríamos de terminar con esta farsa? sea por mi parte o por parte de Albert. Él me repetía un sinfín de veces que me amaba y que no descansaría hasta que yo volviera a confiar en él. Era así cada día, pero en las exactas dos semanas y cuatro días de esa convivencia extraña, nunca… nunca se había sentado a confesarme la verdad del por que me abandono.

Siempre estaba en guardia pensando lo peor, pero ahora mi preocupación era doble. Anthony dependía de su padre y todos los días exactamente a las ocho de la mañana estaba listo esperándolo en la salita para tomar desayuno junto a él, se negaba a comer su fruta antes de que su nuevo amigo llegara. Albert por supuesto, siempre estaba allí para complacerlo y acompañarlo mientras yo iba a trabajar. ¿Qué pasaría el día en que Albert no llegara a la casa? ¿Que pasaría con Anthony? Además, según lo que me había contado mi hijo tenían promesas de viajes juntos a muchas partes del mundo. Una tarde al regresar del trabajo los encontré a los dos montados sobre la mesa del comedor con un mapa de todo el mundo señalando los lugares a los cuales navegarían en barco que según Albert era la muestra agrandada del barco que poseía Anthony con el cual jugaba todos los días. El continente que le entusiasmara mas Anthony era África ¡Cuan parecidos eran! el nudo en mi garganta crecía día a día y el frio dominaba mi cuerpo cada vez que Albert acariciaba la cabecita de Anthony y lo miraba con devoción infinita. Sin embargo, yo tampoco en todo este tiempo de extraña convivencia me había sentado a confesarle o más bien confirmarle que Anthony era su hijo. Muy dentro de mí, sería el presentimiento de madre, o intuición femenina, me decía que él ya lo sabia a ciencia cierta. En ese sentido creo estábamos a mano, cada uno tenia secretos que develar. Respire profundamente y tome otro tarro de leche en polvo y pedí al tendero media rebanada de pan, tome las bolsas con la mano derecha y con la izquierda la mano de Anthony quien estaba en extremo inquieto por regresar a casa.

— Camina…. Mami, vamos.

— Despacio Anthony, ya compórtate.

Anthony me miro por debajo de sus espesas pestañas castañas tan parecidas a las de Albert con los ojitos llenos de lágrimas, se cruzo de brazos y curvo los labios a manera de disgusto. Me desarmó.

— Albert llegara pronto y nosotros no estamos en casa.

— Si quieres llegar antes que él, dame la mano y no te sueltes, se un buen niño.

¿Qué haría cuando todo este teatro termine? avance por la amplia acera implorando al cielo que me de una señal para arreglar todo el lio que había hecho, ¿Cuánto tiempo más, sería capaz de soportar? Y Albert ¿Cuánto tiempo más, se iba a quedar? ¿Cómo haría yo, para explicar Anthony que Albert no volvería, cuando el desaparezca nuevamente? Mire a mi hijo, vi su pequeño rostro y su paso apresurado para no llegar tarde a la cita con su mejor amigo, por que sin duda Albert se había vuelto el compañero de aventuras y viajes de ensueño prometidos en un futuro próximo.

« Futuro »

¿Sería posible que Albert se quedara nuevamente y esta vez no salga de mi vida nunca más?

Un auto negro muy elegante se paro frente a nosotros y Anthony se soltó de mi mano para salir corriendo hacia el vehículo, con susto observe como la puerta se abría y un hombre alto y elegante con un traje impecable negro salía con los brazos abiertos a recibir a mi hijo. Contuve un grito al percatarme quien era. ¿De dónde demonios había sacado tanto dinero para un auto así? Todas mis esperanzas del futuro próximo que se empezaban a coser en mi cabeza se desvanecieron dando pasa a la furia. Esto tenía que terminar. «Ahora o nunca» Me recompuse y frenética a mas no poder avance hasta el coche.

— ¡Ah! Hola te vi a lo lejos, supongo que vas a casa.

— ¡Anthony baja del auto ahora mismo!

— Mami pero por…

— ¡Silencio Anthony!

— ¿Que sucede Candy?

— ¿Que, qué me sucede?, te apareces de la nada en un coche así de extravagante y quieres que yo lo tome como lo mas natural del mundo ¡Bájate del auto Anthony! tenemos que hablar Albert. Esto no puede continuar así.

— En eso tienes razón, yo también quiero respuestas.

Se volvió a mirar a Anthony y luego a mí. Lo entendí. Él necesitaba oír de mi boca todo acerca de su paternidad. ¡Perfecto! Yo también quería saber por que se fue así de esa manera tan cruel. Lo encare, esto debía llegar a su fin, o nos uníamos o nos separábamos definitivamente. Me quito las bolsas de la mano y las puso en el coche.

— ¿Que crees que haces?

— Te llevo a casa.

— No me subiré en un coche que sabrá Dios como lo obtuviste.

Candy no seas ridícula y sube de una buena vez al auto.

— No.

Respiro, suspiro, levanto la cabeza al cielo, volvió a suspirar y me miro de nuevo. Todo en ese orden.

— Candy pequeña, todo tiene su explicación y razón de ser.

— Justamente eso es lo que deseo.

— Entonces no seas tan testaruda y sube al auto, vamos a casa y ahí lo hablaremos con calma.

Indecisa, temerosa y llena de una ansiedad injustificada me subí al auto. Anthony como pez en el agua se acomodaba en el asiento de atrás feliz de estar tan cómodo ¿Cuántas veces viajarían de esta manera? Albert cerró mi puerta y rodeo el auto hasta llegar al asiento del conductor, al momento de subirse nuestras miradas se cruzaron, ambos nos decíamos en silencio que el momento se acercaba. Encendió el auto y salió con agilidad del lugar donde estaba estacionado, yo miraba las calles pasar y oraba internamente que el momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa se tardara aun mas, por primera vez tenia miedo de llegar a mi casa.

* * *

«No lo podía creer, ¿En que trabajaba Albert?»

— Este cliente se esta poniendo difícil y me ha amenazado ya varias veces. Mi asistente me comento que habían llegado misivas un tanto peligrosas a la oficina. Hoy tuve una cita en el restaurante que queda en la calle contigua a donde te encontré para llegar a un acuerdo con estas personas. Pero no lo logre.

— Eso suena muy peligroso, no deberías arriesgarte tanto. ¿Por que no enviaste a tu asistente?

— Él ha estado siguiendo el caso todo el tiempo en el que yo no he podido estar presente, me mantiene informado de absolutamente todo, pero la verdad ya no quiero que se exponga. — Albert miraba la carretera con mirada apagada, le preocupaba mucho esta situación. Suspiro — Él también tiene familia y Galilea su esposa tiene un avanzado estado de gestación. No me perdonaría si le sucediera algo.

— Oh.

— Si, la familia para mi es lo más importante Candy, mantener y prevalecer el orden de las cosas esta por sobre toda costa. — me miro intensamente con los ojos oscuros, veía tristeza y desasosiego en su mirada. — Me mataría el espíritu saber que un hijo se quedara sin padre antes de conocerlo. Y acabaría con mi juicio saber que el culpable fui yo.

«Una daga certera al corazón» ¿Quién me mandaba a mí a preguntar?

La necesidad de quitar el silencio que nos envolvía me llevo a preguntarle que hacia en el lugar donde nos encontró. Albert para secundarme me había contado a medias lo que estaba sucediendo en su trabajo, trabajo del que yo no sabía nada desde luego. Pero esa frase solamente esa, hizo que mi cuerpo temblara. Lo vi de reojo y comprobé que su preocupación era fundada y no solo por la vida de su asistente y su familia, a él también le angustiaba nuestra realidad. Durante el trayecto imaginaba situaciones en las cuales desviar el tema de conversación prioritario y hasta vislumbre la posibilidad de aplazar nuestra conversación por sus problemas en el trabajo, de todas maneras lo nuestro podía esperar ¿No?«Si Sobretodo».

En un santiamén arribamos a la casa junto con la corazonada de que todo esto iba a terminar muy mal. Albert tomo en sus brazos a Anthony y parte de las bolsas yo tome las que faltaban e ingresamos a la casa.

— Candy el día viernes tengo una recepción ¿habría alguna posibilidad en que me acompañaras?

— Albert no creo que sea una buena idea, además con la conversación de hoy, dudo mucho que volvamos a vernos el viernes.

Dejamos las bolsas en la cocina y Albert llevo a Anthony al jardín para que jugara en el pequeño hoyo de arena que habían construido juntos la semana anterior. Yo me afanaba en poner en la estufa algo de agua para colar café, lo necesitaría después. Era inútil mantenerme ocupada; mi mente, mi cuerpo y mi corazón me repetían constantemente que el final estaba por llegar. La ansiedad y la opresión en mi pecho era cada vez más penetrante. Para hacer conversación le pregunte lo que me andaba rondando en la cabeza.

— ¿De que se trata el trabajo en el que estos hombres no quieren colaborar?

— Tierras. Están invadiendo tierras que no les pertenecen y los dueños necesitan realizar construcciones y ampliar su territorio. Pero ellos no quieren abandonarlos alegan que el tiempo que han vivido allí, les da el derecho de reclamarlo como suyo.

— ¿Pero por qué no los sacan con las autoridades? Es ilegal lo que hacen. — ¡Que ironía! ¿Y que vela pintaba Albert en este entierro? — los dueños deberían hacer valer sus derechos. ¿Quienes son?

Albert vacilo al momento de contestarme. Me miro intensamente, tomo mis manos y me condujo al salón, tome asiento en el sofá y él imito mi movimiento.

— Candy necesito que me escuches, es muy importante lo que tengo que decirte. Se que estas confundida, que estas decepcionada, enojada y que me guardas mucho rencor por la manera en como me fui de nuestro apartamento. Pero debes esperar, tenme paciencia. Y te pido por favor que me acompañes el día viernes a la recepción que se ofrece en honor a…

«Paciencia». Era imposible lo que me pedía, que más paciencia que la de cuatro años de soledad implorando día y noche que aparezca nuevamente en mi vida.

— ¿A Quién Albert? ¿A quién? Y ahora con que me vas a salir. — me levante del sofá y comencé a caminar de un lado a otro por la sala como una posesa. — ¿Quien piensas que soy? una muñequita a la que le lavas el cerebro, la vistes con las mejores galas y la llevas a una fiesta para que de pronto caiga rendida a tus pies. Así de fácil piensas que es esto, que tan solo con atenciones y regalos, el pasado, el dolor y la desventura desaparecen.

— Candy …

— No, ahora me escuchas, sino lo digo hoy, no lo digo nunca… ¡Argh!… ¡Con un demonio!

Sonó el teléfono. Deje mi retahíla suspendida en el aire y conteste. Albert solo me miraba y yo no perdía de vista sus ojos ¿Que pensaba?, menee la cabeza y me concentré en levantar el auricular. « Que raro » era un número equivocado la persona al otro lado de la línea se aventuro a preguntar quien sabe que cosa, me costo convencerla de su desacertado concierto. Suspire y me tome mi tiempo, quería recobrar la compostura no podía verme tan derrotada. Fui a la cocina, apague la estufa y me asome por la ventana a vigilar el juego de Anthony pero no estaba. No había señales de él. Salí corriendo al jardín, su botecito estaba sobre la arena, corrí a la puerta trasera y la verja estaba sin seguro, nunca la abría y Anthony no pudo haberlo hecho.

— ¡Anthony!

Mi grito era desesperado, ensordecedor, busque en la calle, rodee la casa y mi hijo no estaba. La desesperación me invadía y una punzada de dolor me atravesó. Regrese gritando y corriendo a la casa para buscarlo nuevamente en el jardín, llegue junto al hoyo de arena y encontré lo que mato mi alma y acabo con mi cordura.

— ¿Que pasa Candy? ¿Donde esta Anthony?

Aturdida, desorientada y sin fuerzas me deje caer en el lugar donde debía seguir mi hijo jugando. Le tendí la nota y tome su botecito que seguía todavía caliente por la manipulación.

«Maldición»

Albert me cargo a la casa, yo gritaba con desesperación el nombre de mi hijo. ¿Por que a mi? ¿Esta era la venganza de las parcas por mi absurda decisión? Si, todo esto era culpa mía. Llegamos al salón y yo abrace a Albert me aferre a él, lo aprisione, hundí mis manos en su pecho antes de sujetarlo por la camisa y caerme en cuclillas desmoronada ante él sollozando e implorando.

— ¡Por favor!... búscalo Albert. ¡Por favor!... ayúdame, él es toda mi vida. No dejes que le pase nada ¡Por favor!

— Lo hare. Y estos malditos pagaran por haberse metido conmigo. — Albert estaba temblando se notaba nervioso, se coloco a mi altura mirándome a los ojos, sus manos acunaron mi rostro. — por favor no te muevas de aquí, cierra con seguro todas las puertas yo volveré pronto.

— ¿A dónde vas? deberíamos llamar a la policía, esto es un error ¿no lo vez?

— No, no es un error, creo saber donde puede estar.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? la nota dice…

— Esto tiene que ver con el conflicto de las tierras que te comente.

— ¿Qué? Pero no entiendo, ahí dice…

— Candy, por favor necesito que confíes en mi . — me beso en los labios con fuerza y desesperación las manos le sudaban, estaba devastado al igual que yo. —Amor mío confía en mí, yo traeré a salvo a nuestro hijo.

Se levanto y salió a toda prisa por la puerta, yo seguí el camino de su andar, lo vi subirse al auto y salir apresurado. Mi cuerpo estaba convulsionando pero era soportable, mi mente es la que no hallaba paz. Albert todo el tiempo lo supo y nunca me lo recrimino, su amor era más grande que el mío, yo solo supe comportarme con una egoísta e intransigente. Y él solo aprovecho el tiempo que le di con Anthony para recuperar lo que por derecho le pertenecía. Llore, llore y llore no habría forma de retroceder el tiempo y acomodarlo todo de nuevo. Tenía la necesidad de evitarle el dolor que le había causado pero ya estaba hecho y yo debía pagar las consecuencias.

Pero había algo que no concordaba en todo esto, hace cuatro años había dejado todo lo que según decía Terry me pertenecía, yo era hija única de uno de los hombres más acaudalados de América y Europa, que no por ser hija adoptiva debía despreciar. Cuantas veces Eleonor y Terry me habían dicho que regrese y reclame lo que mi antiguo apellido me daba. Yo desde luego no lo quería, yo sola forjaría mi camino sin ayuda de nadie; además, el momento en que salí de aquella ciudad yo renuncie a todo, a mi apellido, a mi familia, a mis amigos y a mi amor. ¿Porqué de nueva cuenta me atormentaban después de tanto tiempo? yo que no quería volver a saber de esa familia la cual me consideraría una deshonra por mi actual situación.

Quien quiera que sea que haya hecho esto, cometía un grave error. Mi mente repetía el mensaje una y mil veces y no le hallaba sentido. Me levante del suelo y asegure la puerta de la casa. Salí al jardín y busque la nota. Estaba arrugada por la fuerza como Albert la había lanzado al piso.

La releí. Si, sin duda, esto era un grave error...

**Sr. Andrew, si quiere volver a ver con vida a su hijo, ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer.**

Continuará...

* * *

**Buen Fin de semana de nuevo!**

Muchas gracias a las fieles lectoras de esta historia dedicada para nuestro Principe y pedacito de cielo jejej

**Rony de Andrew:** amiga mil gracias por estar al pie del cañon... y yap anote tu sugerencia... y espero haya dado resultados, y que las lectoras aonimas si se animan dejen uno que otro mensajito. todos son bienvenidos...

**Claridad.. **mil gracias las porras, insisto se hace lo que se puede y ojala te guste este nuevo cap.

**serenasexilady** ajajjaja si es cierto una se distrae con facilidad, pero bueno.. siempre es lindo soñar un instante.. gracias la fidelidad..

**Paolau2 **Pues tienes toda la boca llena de razon.. albert es.. es... es. es.. aaaaaaay eso y todo mas... ustedes me entienden =P

**themis78** Amiga que crees que paso?... pues veraz... buajaja mejor lo lees en los siguientes caps jejeje 0=).

**kitzytae**, ay contigo no se como empezar... creo ya te dije todo.. jajajja pero no me cansare de decirte.. y que chevere y excelente que te fijes en detalles eso es muy importante... Claro que si... claro que espero que luego no me cuelguen jejejej amiga aca esta el capitulo ofrecido.. que los disfrute!

Bueno ahora si les digo hasta la proxima semana... aunque les dare un adelantito... subire un primer cap de otro fic que esta en proceso... espero lo lean...

es un Albert muy intenso.. y una historia confusa jajaja bueno viva la confusion conmigo jajaja

Mil gracias sus privados... **tamborsita** niña bella... que sera de un **Conde de la Rosa**... besitos pequeña.

Excelente semana, nos vemos... =)

**Karin**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

«Pagarán por haberse metido conmigo… Conmigo»

La auto implicación en las palabras de Albert me estaba estrujando la mente que sumado a mi incontrolable preocupación me iban a causar un coma permanente. La nota estaba sucia de tantas gotas de café derramadas sobre ella, el mal de Parkinson debía tener estos síntomas, no dejaba de temblar ninguna hebra de mi cuerpo. El tiempo transcurría lento ya era más de las ocho de la noche y ya se habían cumplido seis horas de la desaparición de Anthony.

Albert parecía tan seguro de saber el lugar exacto en donde encontrar a mi hijo, que la sola idea aferrada a esa posibilidad hacia que yo permanezca en pie a la espera de alguna noticia. Pero ¿Qué pasaría si Albert estaba equivocado y no lo encontraba? La mera idea me carcomía, cada minuto que pasaba la vida se me estaba yendo a pedacitos. Ninguno de los dos aparecía ¿Sería este el castigo recibido por mi egoísmo? perderlos a los dos a la vez. No lo soportaría moriría junto a ellos.

«Andrew»

Mi pasado había vuelto para terminar con mi presente. Dentro de mí sentía que todo esto me llevaría a un lugar donde posiblemente nunca hubiera querido llegar. Albert, su trabajo, el dinero excesivo, la nota y la desaparición de Anthony me tenían que llevar a una sola respuesta ¿Pero cuál era? «Rayos» yo ya la sabia.

Poco después de media noche, cuando estuve a punto de llamar a la policía por que la desesperación ya no podía más y estaba a punto de dominarme. Un auto se estaciono frente a la casa, corrí a la puerta y la abrí de un golpe, espere en el porche rogando a todo los santos que traiga con bien a mis amados. El clima tampoco me ayudaba mucho, había una neblina espesa que envolvía el ambiente dándole un aspecto tétrico ¿sería mi imaginación o esto era el presagio de algo? Del auto salió un hombre elegante, delgado con traje oscuro «Dios» no era Albert.

« ¡Que no haya pasado nada, por favor!»

El hombre rodeo el auto y abrió la puerta del pasajero. Con extrema lentitud vi como el señor elegante ayudaba a descender con dificultad a Albert quien cargaba un bulto en sus brazos « ¡Gracias al cielo!» ¡Anthony! Mi Anthony.

Con paso apresurado Albert y el hombre ingresaron a la casa y depositaron a mi hijo en el sofá quien yacía dormido con las mejillas sonrosadas por el calor. Lo abrace y solloce sobre sus blondos y suaves rizos. El alma volvió a su sitio, mientras la respiración y la paz intentaban instalarse.

— Gracias… gracias —dije muy pegada al cuerpo de mi hijito y con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

— Sr. William debería ir a un hospital la herida podría infectarse.

« ¿Qué? ¿George? »

— Como en cámara lenta regrese a ver al hombre que entro con Albert ¿Demasiado aturdida estuve para no darme cuenta? ¿Qué hacia aquí? ¿Cómo lo había llamado?

— ¿George?

— Srta. Candice es un placer volver a verla.

— Pero que...

— George es mi asistente, no podía enfrentarme solo a esos delincuentes. Él me ayudo con el apoyo logístico. Gracias Amigo.

— Para servirle Sr.

El rostro de Albert estaba surcado por el cansancio, hizo una mueca de dolor y con horror vi que estaba herido.

— ¡Dios mío Albert pero mírate cómo estas! ¿qué sucedió?

El ignoro mis exclamaciones y se sentó en el sofá.

— Debes llevarlo a descansar. No está lastimado pero todo esto debió confundirlo. Le dije que era un juego, solo espero que lo crea.

— Dame un momento.

Lleve a mi hijo a su habitación y apenas me tomo unos cuantos minutos desvestirlo, colocarle su pijama y arroparlo. Me asegure que tanto las ventanas, su cama y su habitación este en correcto orden no quería volver a sufrir lo insufrible si le ocurriese otra cosa a mi bebe. Con paso lento pase por mi habitación y tome mi maletín, la respuesta que pedía tanta incógnita manifestada en la nota, cada vez se clarificaba, al llegar lo vi tomando una copa del Brandy de Terry. Pase de largo y fui hasta la mesa del comedor tome la sucia nota y regrese al salón.

— No es prudente que bebas de esa forma con una herida así, déjame verla.

Revise su hombro, solo era una magulladura, pero debió llegarle el arma a un vaso por que sangraba por doquier. La herida había sido hecha por un artefacto corto punzante.

— ¿Como paso? ¿Donde encontraste a Anthony?

— No tienes por qué saberlo.

— Oh si, desde luego que tengo todo el derecho de saberlo. Además que tiene que ver George en todo esto. ¿Desde cuándo?

— Candy. George es mi asistente

— Eso ya lo sé Sr. Andrew.

El silencio reinaba en la sala, solo se escuchaba el sonido de las tijeras cortando, incluso se podía oír el caer de las hilazas de la gasa al suelo y afuera el sonido de la lluvia cayendo y chocando contra el suelo fuertemente. Minutos antes, con una cordialidad y tranquilidad envidiable George se había marchado dejándonos a nuestra merced. Yo me afanaba por terminar con mi labor, necesitaba separarme de su presencia, su aroma cada vez y cuando me tentaba a perderme en ella. En ese preciso momento mi resolución se estaba deshaciéndose, pero no importaba debía ser fuerte, una raya mas al tigre no cambiarían las cosas ya llegaría la hora de que se marchara con toda su historia y que me dejara en paz. Me levante y cerré mi maletín, lleve las toallas sucias al baño, respire hondo y camine hacia la mesita del salón, extendí el viejo, arrugado y sucio papel amenazador y por fin hable.

— Y bien ¿qué es lo que tienes que decirme?

— Si mal lo recuerdo ambos debemos dejar en claro muchas cosas.

— De acuerdo eso no lo discuto, pero por algún lado debemos comenzar. Aquí está la nota del rapto de mi hijo. ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decir?

Vacilo. Estaba claro que estaba muy nervioso, se levanto del sofá y con la cabeza gacha y gesto de meditación se puso la camisa blanca ahora llena de sangre debido a la hemorragia causada por la herida. Me dio la espalda y comenzó.

— Perdón, perdón sino supe cómo y dónde encontrarte. Perdón si me tarde más de lo debido en hallarte y presentarme, perdón por ser tan crédulo y no averiguar más a fondo los hechos. Perdón por haberlos puesto en peligro y haberles causado tanto daño. — Se dio la vuelta y se puso frente a mí, sus ojos estaban cristalinos. — Déjame contarte todo por favor, escúchame y una vez que hayas oído todo lo que tengo que decirte, escuchare todo lo que tengas que decirme y que Dios dicte lo que deba suceder.

Tome asiento en uno de los sillones individuales de la estancia, él hizo lo propio en el sofá que quedaba frente a mí. Cada uno estaba perdido en la mirada del otro como queriendo grabar el último minuto de convivencia. « ¡Que sea lo que Dios Quiera!»

— Estuve en Escocia por tres años. Años que cambiaria con gusto por seguir sin memoria. Cuando salí del apartamento esa noche, no lo hice con la intención de abandonarte, solo era momentáneo quería poner en regla algunos asuntos, era preciso, nosotros ya no éramos paciente y enfermera, además de amigos éramos pareja y yo no deseaba darte esa posición. Tú te merecías ser dueña y señora de todo lo que poseía incluido mi corazón y mi cuerpo, aunque para ese caso ya lo eras. Tome la decisión de hacer oficial mi presentación como quien realmente era: William Albert Andrew. — respiro hondo y enlazo sus manos. — cuando reaparecí frente a George, la algarabía que lo ensalzo le duro apenas unos minutos, después me extendió una misiva indicándome que mi presencia era necesaria en la tierra de mis ancestros, uno de los ancianos del clan estaba convaleciente y tenía que revelarme un gran secreto de la familia. Tenía que partir inmediatamente, quería regresar pronto para presentarme y pedirte que fueras mi esposa. Pero el destino no me ayudo.

Albert espero unos minutos y se levanto de su asiento, se acerco hacia mi posición y se arrodillo frente a mí.

— Yo viajé a Escocia a cumplir con lo pedido en la misiva, viaje con la Tía Abuela quién iba hacer de testigo en la privada presentación frente al clan y todo su concejo. George también viajo conmigo aunque él tenía órdenes expresas de regresar y buscarte para llevarte conmigo si esto se extendía más de lo debido. Tarde me di cuenta que el llegar allá me causaría mas de un problema, el anciano del concejo tenia el deber de revelar un acuerdo hecho hace años para preservar la magnificencia del clan. — Agacho la cabeza como intentando borrar imágenes de su mente. — El acuerdo consistía en preservar el linaje, la paz y la armonía en McAndrews y sus alrededores, así como en las tierras altas y bajas. Hace años atrás habían realizado el pacto entre el Clan Andrew los Highlands y el Clan Douglas los Lowlands, donde debían contraer nupcias los herederos directos de los jefes de cada clan, si el acuerdo no se cumplía se perdería gran parte de las tierras pertenecientes al varón correspondiente.

«Oh si claro, y yo soy chita»

— Mira Albert si piensas que yo voy a caer en esa mentira estas más que equivocado. Si. Yo sé que los Andrew tienen su linaje y todo lo que quieras... pero no crees que es una historia bastante rebuscada.

— Candy… por favor escúchame…

— Y ¿que me vas a decir ahora? que te casaste y ahora eres el dueño de toda Escocia el jefe de no se cuantos clanes... mira ¡Ay! no insultes mi inteligencia ¿quieres?

— No te estoy subestimando, todo lo que te cuento es la verdad. Por favor necesito que abras tu mente y me escuches.

— No más mentiras Albert. — ¿Cómo podía ser tan caradura? ¿Cómo pensaba que iba a creerle algo así? ¿Qué más faltaba? — Mira Albert yo me espere cualquier explicación menos algo así. Pero yo si te voy a decir una cosa que es muy real. Me dolió, tu abandono acabo con el amor que sentía por ti, me caí, me devaste, sino fuera por Terry y su madre quien sabe donde este en estos momentos. Pero me levante del suelo y seguí adelante con mi vida, no se termino y aquí me tienes trabajando día a día para darle lo mejor a mi bebe, he soportado noches, madrugadas, frio y todo lo que te puedas imaginar, por lo que mas me importa en estos momentos, mi hijo. — Me levante del asiento y me acerque a la columna que daba a la salida de mi casa. — Anthony es tu hijo como bien sabes y créeme en este momento no tengo la mas mínima intención de enterarme como lo supiste. Ahora ¿Por qué no te lo dije? Por que en primer lugar no tenia ni idea donde estabas y cuando me entere de mi estado ya no vivía en Chicago, pero eso no importaba de todas maneras tú no estabas allí, desde ese entonces tú ya perdiste todos los derechos. — Me limpie las lágrimas. Y suspire tratando de recomponerme. Difícil, yo estaba a punto de desmoronarme — Cuando te volví a ver en esa fiesta de Recaudación, no lo podía creer, la tierra te había tragado para mi y de repente apareces como si nada, no Albert las cosas no cambiaran ya no soy la misma de antes. Te agradezco en el alma lo que hiciste por mi hijo, te deberé toda la vida este favor, no te niego el derecho de ver a Anthony pero no me pidas nada más.

— ¿Eso es realmente lo que quieres?

— Si.

Se hizo un silencio atormentador. Quería que salga de mi casa y de mi vida inmediatamente

— Quisiera que me escuches tan solo una vez más, pero veo que ahora es imposible. Esta es la invitación a la recepción que tengo el día viernes. —Puso una especie de carta sumamente fina sobre la mesita del salón. — Si, soy irracional y masoquista Candy; pero, esperare hasta ese día para demostrarte que todo lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad. Tomate todo el tiempo del mundo para pensar, pero solo te pido que asistas, aunque sea para quitarte la duda.

No me atreví a mirarle, el dolor me había consumido como un cáncer y así de simple no podía irse y más con una absurda historia como esa, ¿Como fui tan tonta en creer que tenia una muy buena excusa para su desaparición? aunque a decir verdad a mi no se me ocurría ninguna, pero cualquier otra era mas creíble que la que había escuchado de boca de Albert. Di un brinco al oír la puerta abrirse, estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que el estruendo me sacudió.

— ¡Sorpresa! Apuesto a que no esperabas verme tan pronto pecas. — Terry entraba en la casa con la mas grande de las sonrisas, me alzo en sus brazos y me hizo dar vueltas estrechándome con fuerza antes de percatarse de mi rostro ceniciento.

— ¿Candy estas bien? oye mi intención era darte una sorpresa, no asustarte. ¿Que sucede pecas?

Por instinto me abrace a él y lo apreté tan fuerte que lo estaba asfixiando, solloce en su pecho con pesar. Movía la cabeza negando a cualquier situación de felicidad y confort en ese momento.

— ¡Oh Terry! Terry.

— ¿Qué sucede Candy? dime ¿que paso? Anthony ¿está bien?

— Mi hijo esta perfectamente durmiendo en su habitación. Gracias por preguntar.

«Albert»

¡No puede ser! me olvide de él por un instante. Sus ojos azul cielo estaban surcados por un halo de oscuridad y no dejaba de mirarnos, su ceño estaba fruncido y las manos apretadas, pero ahora que importancia tenia. Ya todo estaba dicho.

— Candy ¿necesitas un minuto? Yo puedo subir las maletas a la habitación, podemos hablar luego.

— ¡No! — por poco le rogué a Terry que se quedara. — no es necesario Albert ya estaba por salir. Albert muchas gracias por salvar a mi hijo, te aseguro que toda mi vida no será suficiente para agradecerte. Gracias y mil veces gracias.

— No tienes nada que agradecer lo hice por los dos: por ti y por mi hijo. Terry buenas noches espero que hayas tenido un excelente viaje.

— Buenas noches. Si maravilloso gracias. —Terry se volvió a mirarme, la química que habíamos adquirido por años actuó, entendió que yo quería que Albert saliera de la casa. — Te agradezco la visita y todo lo que hayas hecho, ya es tarde y debemos descansar. Permíteme te acompaño hasta la puerta.

Albert lo miro con furia, temí lo peor. Pero se recompuso tomo su chaqueta y al pasar por mi lado me miro y me dijo.

— No te dejare ir Candy luchare, aunque mi vida entera se vaya en ello.

Terry lo acompaño hasta la puerta se estrecharon las manos sin quitarse la vista de encima. Mi amigo espero hasta que él suba al auto y saliera del frente de nuestra casa. Cerró la puerta con paso aletargado y luego regreso al salón con la cabeza gacha meditando sus propias teorías. «Oh. Oh»

— Bien pecas, ahora si dime ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió aquí? Te escucho.

Continuará...

* * *

Hola Chicas!

Hoy lo subo antes de tiempo... resulta que el fin de semana me toca trabajo duro! asi que... no voy a estar por estos lados ...:(

Asi que antes de que no tenga nada de tiempo, les mando otro capitulito de Senza di te.. mil gracias por leer..y a todas por favor paciencia!=)

**MissAndrew : **jejejej mil gracias ese entusiasmo y por aventártelo de una vez todos los caps… mil gracias preciosa y en parte si y en parte no tienes razón… jeje que mala no?

**Magdy:** Bienvenida a FF, y si tranquila las dudas se quitaran poco a poco…jejej eso espero… pero por si acaso en referencia a (que te gustaría saber como se dieron las cosas…) tranqui.. Por ahí tengo un bonus track.. ósea un extra que lo escribí hace ratito… ahí espero explicarles o por lo menos develarles lo que les paso esa noche.. Luego hago algo pov Albert vale…

**Ale85** Chica que lindo review y pues como que es obvio lo del hijo.. solo a Albert por sus celos y su cegera no lo vio antes…y si pero Terry es un ser maravilloso que se merece lo mejor.. yo también lo quiero .. pero amo a Albert así que…! …. Mil gracias tus comentarios… espero te guste este cap.

**arigatho100:** Thanks for reading =) and for leaving your comments me, again a new chapter, I wait your reviews .

**Leticia de Ardley:** en serio… pues veamos si te ayuda este capitulo alguito gracias por leer mis locuras.

**serenasexilady : **Si son muy malos…. Pero recuerda WAA es poderoso… no debían meterse con su hijo…acaba otro cap..

**monapecosa:** pues claro Albert es muy piloso.. quien sabe ya lo investigo.. no se sabe..! pero algo es seguro nada se le escapa.. gracias por leer.

**Claridad….**Vaya… estoy sin palabras… y fijate que eso es muy pero muiy difícil.. sino preguntale a Rony... veraz lo que te dice jejejej pero mil gracias por seguir aca… y no te creas yo también te leo…. Asi que =P que será un 39 de solamente mia? Jajajjajaj mil gracias las porras.. vaya estoy ruborizada…gracias miles…

Mi querida Señorita **Rony de Andrew Brown…** jejej tienes razón.. así se representan los dos rubios mas bellos del Candymundo.. aaay si no fuera que son familia no lo creería .. jaja. Y si desde luego ellos pagaran.. pero eso veámoslo en otra historia jejejeje bueno…. Aca va otro cap.. Gracias mi linda verito.

Excelente Fin de semana

**KARIN**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

— ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta? Si tienes dudas puedo acompañarte con mis influencias puedo conseguir los pases que quiera, no te olvides yo también tengo linaje.

Se echo a reír. Terry al escuchar mi relato de todo lo sucedido en estas interminables dos semanas paso del dolor, al asombro, al susto, a la incredulidad y a la risa. Para él mi situación era de lo más cómica, olvidando desde luego el asunto del beso, sabia que eso lo incomodaba. Yo le había contado todo sin omitir nada, necesitaba desahogarme y quien mas que mi mejor amigo para comprenderme. Terry había dicho que no le parecía tan descabellado el cuento que me había echado Albert para justificar su desaparición, es mas le daba razón en muchas cosas sobretodo en el tiempo que había estado fuera del país, me había dicho que conflictos así a veces tenían décadas de discusión sin hallar solución. Y obviamente me había retado por ser tan boca floja y hablar antes de que Albert terminara su relato. A él le parecía que era el culebrón más interesante que había escuchado.

— Terry sabes lo que pienso de esa fiesta y no me interesa en lo más mínimo.

— Si desde luego ¡Mona pecas! ja ja y ahora me vas a decir, que nunca en tu vida has trepado un árbol. Candy ¡Por favor! ¿Porqué eres tan testaruda? razona necesitas escuchar todo lo que tiene que decirte; no cometas el mismo error que yo, por un arrebato y por no pensar con claridad las cosas. No escojas mal, el tiempo nunca se recupera. Te lo digo por experiencia.

Sabía a lo que se refería. Pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Yo quería mucho a Terry lo adoraba y era parte de mi vida. Pero… No lo amaba.

— ¡Oh Terry!

— No, no pecas. No te azores, solo lo digo por que tu te mereces ser feliz y nada me gustaría mas que verte dichosa y completamente extasiada. — Se levanto del comedor donde estábamos desayunando y se dirigió al mueble donde estaba la invitación y la trajo consigo. — Si quieres te acompaño, pero creo que deberías ir sola y enfrentar tus fantasmas. Solo así romperás la coraza en la que estas envuelta y podrás ser completamente feliz. Y no te quejes que no tienes con que ir. Bien que te servirá el maravilloso vestido que Karen y yo te escogimos. No tienes idea como quería que alguien me dispare cada vez que entrabamos en una boutique en Florida. Como soportan ustedes ver treinta mil vestidos y solo llevarse uno. ¡Por el amor de Dios!

Terry viro los ojos pero me saco una sonrisa ¿Cómo soportó a Karen todo este tiempo? Ella era bastante desdeñosa en muchas cosas, pero realmente intensa en lo que a vestuario se refería. Me levante y lo abrace ¡Cuanto lo quería!

— Muy Bien. Iré a esa dichosa Fiesta de presentación del Tío Abuelo William, veamos que más hay que saber para ser feliz. — le saque la lengua y le brinde una sonrisa, la de te haré caso y si salgo mal de esta me vas a tener que soportar. — Pero tú tendrás que cuidar de Anthony esta noche, sabes que la ha pasado muy mal esta semana. Y solo tú lo has podido animar.

— Desde luego Lady Pecas, será un honor ser el niñero de tan adorable personita.

Se echo a reír, me estrecho entre sus brazos una vez mas «Como me gustaba sentir su calor» pero tenía un presentimiento, sentía que algo no andaba bien con él, subí mi cabeza y lo escrute, levanto la ceja derecha con un gesto de ¿Qué pasa? Pero negué con la cabeza, quien sabe ya me estaba volviendo loca y paranoica con tanta conmoción, me beso en la frente y subió a la habitación de Anthony,

Los días siguientes a la fatídica noche pasaron como una bruma. Albert no había aparecido y solo enviaba obsequios y notas para Anthony. No estaba en persona pero dejaba en claro que nunca lo abandonaría. Yo ya me había presentido esta situación y por más que le había dado vueltas al asunto nunca pude encontrar una solución cuando aquello sucediera. En verdad, ahora no sabía ¿qué hacer? Anthony estaba apagado, sin vida y triste le hacía muchísima falta su padre, intente convencerlo de que Albert estaba de viaje y que por eso no podía venir de visita. Cada día era lo mismo, la misma pregunta

_ « — ¿Hoy vendrá? No, Anthony todavía no regresa.» _

¿Cómo iba hacer cuando se me terminaran los argumentos? Menos mal, Anthony tomó el secuestro como un juego donde, por supuesto, su héroe había sido Albert quien lo rescato de tal bandada de señores que jugaron con él. Sin embargo, desconocía el efecto que tendría en un niño de 3 años. Me conmovía mucho verlo exactamente a las ocho de la mañana vestido y arreglado para recibir ahora su regalo, yo le había repetido mil veces que con eso Albert le decía que no lo olvidaba, que se debía sentir feliz por sus obsequios y que lo tome como si Albert fuera quien los entregara pero un día se desvaneció mi alegato con su bien dicho « ¡Pero no es lo mismo!»

Y desde luego que no lo era. La casa cuando se encontraba Albert tenía un ambiente de muchísima excitación, con Albert se sentía el aire más electrizante casi azorante pero simplemente delicioso y adictivo, su aroma había impregnado cada rincón de mi hogar y su presencia había ahondado todos los recovecos de mi casa. De hecho ahora lo llamaba casa, con Albert era mi hogar. La presencia de Terry desde un inicio fue muy alentadora, con él en cambio reinaba la calma y la armonía. Terry traía tranquilidad, paz y humor. Él siempre supo llenarnos de alegría, no importaba el conflicto o el problema Terry siempre nos quitaba la pesadez de encima. Pero peculiarmente en este tiempo aún con la presencia de Terry sentía que algo faltaba y sabía que era. Faltaba Albert. En mi entero egoísmo desee tenerlos a los dos juntos ¿Sería posible?

«Argh»

Sacudí mi cabeza frente al espejo, debían encarcelarme por ser tan poco altruista. Es imposible tener en la vida todo lo que se quiere. Acomode mi último mechón de mi elegante peinado, tan solo faltaba una hora para la famosa fiesta. Me levante con nerviosismo, el cual iba incrementándose cada minuto que pasaba. Tome el vestido que me había traído de obsequio Terry y lo estire una vez más, la suave tela de satén de color turquesa era delicado aunque no por eso no dejaba de bailar con la luz, era de una amplia caída estilo cenicienta. Me lo coloque con suma delicadeza y me quede prendada de la mujer en el espejo, el corsé le daba una esbeltez de ensueño y el escote mostraba que ya no era una chiquilla atolondrada. Ya no, era una mujer hecha y derecha.

Los guantes le daban un toque muy elegante y los llevaba hasta la parte alta de los brazos. La mujer en el espejo no dejaba de mirarse y se preguntaba si tal efecto causaría mella en todos quienes la miraran. Me sonreí, definitivamente mi juicio se estaba terminando. Tome la cajita de forro azul marino de encima de la peinadora, un regalo de Albert. Parecía como si adivinara el atuendo que iba a usar por que los zafiros relucían como estrellas. La tiara era exquisita poseía varios diamantes y zafiros de varios tamaños colocados armónicamente, tal como a Catalina La grande le hubiera gustado. La gargantilla era delicada trenzada entre diamantes y zafiros muy delicados y se ajustaba a la perfección a mi cuello. Y ni que decir los pendientes eran hechos del mismo trenzado del collar pero miniaturas, simplemente exquisitos. En un principio, dude en ponérmelos pero Terry me había convencido que era la excusa perfecta para salir de la fiesta airosa, me había explicado que si la fiesta no era de mi gusto podía despedirme con la excusa de «Solo te vine a devolver esto» y listo salía de la fiesta como que si nada hubiera pasado, me reí un buen rato con su ocurrencia aunque a la final era posible que la usara. Me mire por última vez al espejo y ore porque esta noche encuentre lo que Albert me había ofrecido. La verdad.

La noche estaba helada y al igual que toda la semana la neblina se presentaba como un manto grisáceo en el ambiente. Había llovido todo el día y el barro estaba por doquier. Con suma delicadeza baje del coche recogiéndome las faldas, le ponía muchísimo cuidado pero mi esfuerzo era inútil, era imposible evitar las pequeñas gotas que salpicaban cada vez que caminaba a paso delicado hacia la entrada del salón del hotel más costoso de Nueva York o quien sabe de todo Estados unidos. Cuando pase por el umbral, la majestuosidad del lugar me dejo asombrada, de inmediato, me quite el capote y de súbito un empleado del hotel lo tomo y lo llevo a hacia las perchas. Respire hondo y me prepare para mi entrada.

El salón estaba lleno de gente de alcurnia con pomposos vestidos y joyería de las más fina, cuando ingrese me pareció que todos los rumores se habían acallado, sentía las miradas de todos los asistentes sobre mí, me sentía extraña y por un momento tuve la intensión de salir corriendo del lugar. Pero no; ya no era una niña ahora era una mujer, recordé a la dama del espejo y sonreí, posiblemente las miradas que ahora recibía bien pudieran ser de admiración y sorpresa, levante el mentón y me encamine hacia el centro de la sala de baile.

— La Srta. Candice White ¿verdad?

El sobresalto causado por la melodiosa voz me hizo trastabillar. Me di la vuelta y me tope con unos ojos aceitunos brillantes que resaltaban grácilmente con su fino moño color castaño de donde caían ondas cobrizas delicadamente por su rostro. La dama que tenía en frente me mostraba una delicada sonrisa que enfundaba un aire de pureza y paz. Su vestido era sobrio y elegante caía en cascada hasta el piso mostrando bellísimamente su avanzado estado de gravidez.

— Si. Buenas noches ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

— ¡Oh, lo lamento! Soy la Sra. Johnson, mi nombre es Galilea.

«Así que ella era quién se había ganado el corazón del fiel George.»

Le brinde una de mis reales sonrisas, me agradaba mucho conocer a quien le había brindado tanta felicidad al asistente de Albert. El buen George siempre estaba solo y era muy dedicado con su trabajo, me alegraba de sobremanera que por fin haya encontrado al amor de su vida. Una tarde de tantas, Albert me había comentado, que por asuntos de trabajo su asistente había viajado a Paris y había regresado con una felicidad que nadie le quitaba. «Nunca en la vida lo había visto así y dos meses después Galilea apareció.» había dicho.

Sonreí al recordar esa tarde. Lo habíamos pasado tan bien junto a Anthony en el parque y bebiendo helados como una verdadera familia. Suspire y el nudo en la garganta se hacía más fuerte tanto que sentía el sabor amargo por mi garganta. La Sra. Johnson lo notó y me llevo junto a la mesa de bebidas. Que ironía yo debía estar ayudando a la mujer por sus meses de gestación y no ella a mí. No cabía duda, Galilea era la mujer perfecta para George

— Gracias solo fue un instante de debilidad, lo lamento.

— No te preocupes, estoy aquí para ayudarte. —Vacile, ¿qué quería decir? — Este evento es muy importante. El Señor Andrew me pidió que te acompañara y te ayudara en lo que tengas dudas. Él no podrá estar todo el tiempo contigo, debe hacerse cargo de asuntos importantes.

« Genial y yo ¿no era importante?» ¡Ay! siempre iba a ser así, no definitivamente no debía estar aquí.

— Galilea agradezco mucho tu intención pero esto es un error no debí venir por favor discúlpame con el Sr. Andrew. Fue un placer conocerte, te deseo lo mejor.

Me di la vuelta e intente salir del salón, estaba aturdida. Sin pensarlo Galilea me dio alcance, rápidamente me tomo de la mano y me llevo en volandas hacia uno de los pasillos del edificio.

— Era cierto.

— ¿El qué?

— El Sr. Andrew dijo que no iba a ser tan fácil contigo, así que a situaciones difíciles medidas drásticas.

— No es, ¿A situaciones difíciles, medidas difíciles?

— Al parecer contigo no.

Me arrastro por el enorme pasillo ¿Cómo podía correr con tanta agilidad con sus…? ¿Cuántos? ¡Ocho meses!. El camino era interminable, corrimos por dos corredores dimos vuelta y subimos un piso, volvimos a caminar como treinta metros mas y por fin nos detuvimos frente a una enorme puerta de madera con el sello de los Andrew. Jadee ¿A que me había traído hasta acá? Intente zafarme de su mano, pero me fue imposible «Lo lamento, ordenes son ordenes.» ¡Por el amor de todos los santos, esta mujer era tenaz! Si alguien me preguntaba en que se parecía George a su esposa era justamente en eso.

— Pero ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

— Obvio, vas entrevistarte con: El Tío Abuelo William, William Albert Andrew o Albert como gustes llamarlo.

— ¿Qué?

— Lo que oíste.

Se dispuso a acomodarme un mechón que se había salido de su lugar, me enderezo el vestido. Me acomodo el escote, la gargantilla la puso en su sitio y realmente no se cómo lo logro pero hizo que mi tiara se notara más y mi peinado menos. ¡Qué! también ¿Era hada madrina?

— ¡Perfecta! Ahora si entra, es todo tuyo.

Galilea abrió la enorme puerta de madera con sigilo, me hizo una señal para que entrara y luego se dispuso a salir.

— ¡Qué! ¿me dejas sola?

— Por supuesto, yo no cargo arpas.

Acto seguido cerró la puerta y la escuche caminar aprisa por el pasillo. «! Dios ¡ ¿Qué había sido todo eso?» Enajenada me voltee a ver en donde me encontraba, era una habitación enorme con grandes ventanales, muchísimos libros y una lámpara de araña de cristal brillante colocada armoniosamente en el centro de toda la habitación. El contraste de la madera con el color blanco daba un sobrio aspecto al lugar. «Vaya estaba en el despacho del Tío Abuelo William».

Avance hasta la chimenea adornada de exquisitas figuras rectangulares hechas de cedro lacado y me detuve en el cuadro que yacía sobre el altar de esta. El hombre del cuadro de porte señorial me miraba con sus ojos color azul cielo tan profundo y brillante que hizo mi cuerpo vibrar, su faz había sido plasmada con tal arte que Thomas Sully ya hubiera deseado tener tal talento. Imponía fuerza y exudaba poder. Lucia el tradicional kilt escoses que alguna vez usaría Anthony, Stear y Archie, pero el hombre del cuadro tenía algo peculiar imposible de deducir a simple vista. Mi corazón repiqueteaba cual colibrí al tratar de asimilar lo que mis ojos estaban descubriendo. Recorrí la masculina figura y me detuve a ver cada parte de su indumentaria, la chaqueta aceituna oscura se ceñía a su figura mostrando su musculatura, su escarcela hecha de un material suave que parecía de animal, era blanco y tenía la sensación de ser como puro algodón, quedaba justo encima de su… «Oh» azorada y ruborizada seguí con mi inspección y me fije en el particular diseño cuadriculado del tartán, tenía la impresión que cada una de las líneas tenían su significado propio y en su tejido se demostraba una historia. ¿Sería posible que el hilo de mi destino hubiera estado tejiéndose en su dirección y pertenecer de manera indirecta a esta peculiar tela? Yo tenía la sensación de que era así y que los hilos de mi destino por fin estaban por cerrar el tejido que había ido recorriendo mi vida como un ciclo, el cual había comenzado una tarde en que era niña y lloraba inconsolablemente y terminaba justamente aquí, ante tal magnitud de los hechos.

Sorprendida y embobada dirigí mi vista a la leyenda del cuadro:

"_**JAMAIS ARRIERE**_**" Clan McAndrews, 1918 **

**Patriarca William Albert Andrew**

Una bomba de demolición hubiera sido más sutil en su golpe. La humedad de mi rostro solo demostraba que todo lo ahora descubierto había sido un golpe mortal del mero juego del destino que de una u otra manera debía ser revelada.

— ¿Candice?

«Imposible»

— ¡Tía Abuela!

Continuará...

* * *

**Muy buenas noches mis queridas amigas lectoras... como lo prometido es deuda, vengo con otro capitulo de esta su historia...**

Mil gracias por tomarse parte de su valioso tiempo para leer esta historia... agradezco sus reviews me animn a seguir con mis locuras... por ahi... ire trayendo de de ah poquito mis escritos... mil gracias nuevamente! Les invito a Leer **CELOS **mi ultima locura y ese esta en proceso...

**Claridad: **sip lo que viene es buenisimo... esperemos que ahora si le crea a Albert la pecas... per en efecto esta muy dolida...

**Patty...** que lindo tenerte por aca y que alegria que te guste la historia... sip Terry es un amiga de esos imposibles de olvidar... el se merce mucho por su ayuda.. albert no desistira WAA nunca deja algo que el desee... por eso lo queremos verdad?

**Magdy!** jajajaja no tienes idea como me has hecho reir ... sobre todo con eso del enredo de situaciones ajajjajajaj pues si ay que entenderle a la pecas.. cpero como le dice albert eso? o bueno como no lo dijo de otra manera... jajajaj y sobre la nominacion ... mira que le doy vueltas y nose de que puede ser mi nominacion =P ejejej que poco imaginativa no? jajjaja mil gracias tus comentarios me alegraron el dia...

**Ale85: **sip que cabeza dura! y ay que dolor presenciar una union forjada por años... pero es que albert no debio irse... y dejarla... pero bueno.. esperesmo a ver como se arregla esto.. gracias igual mucho abrazos para ti!

**Yarda:** G jajajajajja

**Goshy:** mil gracias esas felicitaciones ! y que buena razon tienes.. si su gran amigo la hara entrar en razon! bueno eso espero ! jejjeje

**Amigas... sin palabras! las adoro!**

**KARIN**


	9. Capitulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Los ojos grises de la anciana matriarca del Clan eran duros y fríos y yo apenas solo pude pronunciar aquellas palabras. Verla de nuevo me estaba causando un dolor físico; mas no por resentimiento ni nada parecido, su presencia me confirmaba que no estaba muy contenta conmigo al verme de nuevo. Entendía sus razones, sabía perfectamente que ella no aprobaba nada en lo que a mí respecta, así que toda esa repulsa que sentía por su parte bien podía ser causada por la forma en que decidí vivir o por haber desaparecido tantos años. Se acerco a mí grácilmente y sin quitarme la mirada de encima me invitó a tomar asiento.

— Debemos hablar, se que debes estar consternada. Pero necesito decirte unas cuantas cosas antes de que William hable contigo.

Asentí pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima, si bien la Sra. Elroy Andrew era una mujer de mucho poder y me amedrentaba de sobremanera, no podía permitir que domine mi ser. De algo debió servir tantos años de trabajo duro e intenso para salir adelante que no debía dejar que nadie me haga de menos ni reduzca mi autoestima. Levante el rostro y con expresión digna conteste.

— Estoy dispuesta a escucharla Sra. Elroy.

— Lo que tengo que decirte Candice no lo hago ni por ti, ni por William, lo hago por el bienestar de toda una familia. Sé que William intento hablar contigo para dejarte en claro las razones de su forzosa desaparición. Pero no tuvo el tacto; si se puede decir así, para explicártelo como se debe.

Abrí los ojos tal cuenco de cereal. ¿Forzosa desaparición? ¡Qué ahora se iba a mandar otro cuentito ella también! Apreté las manos contra el satén de mi vestido, necesitaba recobrar la compostura antes de hacerle saber lo que pensaba de ella y de su sobrino. Además con lo que decía me daba a entender que ella estaba más que enterada de todo. ¿Sabrá acerca de Anthony…?

— Ya veo por qué William se enfrento a mí para hacer su voluntad. Candice te has convertido en una mujer muy hermosa y desde luego no esperaba menos de la futura Sra. Andrew. —Me levante. ¿Qué demonios intentaba decirme? no entendía nada. Ella alzo la mano deteniéndome. Esto estaba acabando con mi paciencia. — Pero veo que sigues siendo tan impulsiva como siempre. No te das cuenta Candice que tus arrebatos nos llevaron hasta este punto. Si tú no hubieras desaparecido de la forma en que lo hiciste, nada de esto se habría complicado. — ¿Qué? No daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. ¡Ahora resulta que la que tenía la culpa era yo!

— Cuatro meses fueron el límite para William y envió a George a buscarte. Yo lo rete por qué no estaba de acuerdo con su insensata parafernalia y me confesó todo lo sucedido entre ustedes. —Hizo una pausa y se levanto del sillón de cuero donde se encontraba. — Antes de todo, quiero agradecerte por cuidar de mi sobrino, no sé que habría sido de él si tú no hubieras arriesgado tanto para ayudarlo, Gracias por eso. — Pude ver en sus ojos sincera gratitud. ¡Vaya! — Cuando finalmente George regreso después de ocho meses a Escocia con la noticia de tu desaparición William quedo devastado, hicimos lo imposible por evitar que venga en tu busca, él debía quedarse al frente de la situación a la cual quería hacer caso omiso como jefe del clan. Enviamos investigadores por todo el país y tu no dabas señales de vida era como si la misma tierra te hubiera tragado. ¡Por Jesús! ¿Dónde estabas niña? Tu búsqueda cada vez se hacía más difícil, yo realmente estuve tentada en dejarte a tu suerte pero por William seguía intentando y ya para ese entonces era un año y medio de tu desaparición. William no podía salir de Escocia mientras el acuerdo no se haya firmado tanto que George hacia las veces de él en América. Los Douglas se rehusaban a romper el acuerdo y exigían el matrimonio. William desde luego por respeto a ti no lo iba hacer, así que como último recurso cedió parte del patrimonio familiar para acabar con todo el problema.

Mi memoria viajaba a velocidades desconocidas la avalancha de información no me dejaba procesar las ideas, yo realmente estuve más que escondida en ese tiempo.

— Cuando finalmente pudimos salir de Escocia y llegamos a América, William se apersono de la búsqueda, recorrió por si solo todos los Estados Unidos por seis meses sin cesar, posteriormente uno de los detectives dio contigo e inmediatamente te odie.

« ¡Argh! Que noticia ¿Más?»

— No quiero ni recordar el rostro de mi sobrino cuando regreso de Phoenix, lugar donde el detective te había hallado. Por semanas se había encerrado en el estudio, hasta que finalmente salió y dijo que iba a salir de viaje por todos los lugares donde las empresas estaban asentadas, en ese entonces estaba decidido recuperar todo lo entregado a los Douglas a punta de esfuerzo y trabajo. Y nuevamente mi sobrino salió del país para ocuparse de sus múltiples compromisos como Jefe de la familia. O Bueno al menos eso pareció.

En verdad, todo mi embarazo lo pase en la nueva ciudad de Phoenix en casa de Eleonor. Yo había considerado esa ciudad por que al igual que ella quería fundarme desde mis cimientos. La madre de Terry había considerado que el calor y el aire de la nueva ciudad me iban hacer más que bien con mí complicado embarazo y yo permanecí en ese lugar por más de dos años. Luego ambos me habían ofrecido la posibilidad de venirme con ellos a Nueva York y así lo hice. Mi mente estaba zarandeada Albert me había buscado por todo ese tiempo. Pero si me encontró ¿Por qué no hablo conmigo?

— Tiempo después, exactamente diez y seis meses el jefe del clan regreso con la gloria tras sus espaldas, el consorcio y todas sus empresas estaban en el punto más alto del éxito. Pero mi sobrino no era ni la sombra de lo que había sido. Su semblante fuerte y huraño era más pronunciado que cuando salió de Estados Unidos. Madrugaba, desayunaba, trabajaba, a veces cenaba y siempre… siempre se encerraba en la biblioteca a beber Whisky. La preocupación de George y la mía no le hacían reaccionar. — Elroy Andrew camino hasta el escritorio, abrió uno de los cajones y saco un periódico que se veía bastante maltratado por la manipulación. Me lo entregó. — Solo esto lo saco del aletargamiento.

Era mi foto, la de uno de los días más felices de mi vida profesional, habíamos hecho una campaña de vacunación llegando a los lugares más recónditos del país, todo estuvo a mi cargo así que el reconocimiento lo recibí en nombre de todo el hospital. Esa vez nos tomaron la foto en uno de los campamentos junto con los niños enfermos de polio.

— La euforia que lo lleno, no tenia precio. Pero también se reprendía por ser tan crédulo y no llegar hasta el fondo de los acontecimientos. Incesantemente repetía que lo que había visto esa vez debió ser una coincidencia. Volvió a echarse la culpa por el tiempo perdido y partió inmediatamente hasta aquí. Y el resto… tú ya lo conoces.

Mi cuerpo que había entrado en un estado de exorcismo se desvaneció en el asiento, mis fuerzas estaban choreadas en el suelo tal cual saco de harina. Todo el tiempo fue un cruce de caminos acarreados con malos entendidos. No podía ser posible que todo esto nos haya sucedido. Sufría internamente ¿Cuánto daño le había causado a mi amado? ¿Qué estaría pensando la vez que me encontró, para que ni tan siquiera se hubiera acercado a hablarme? Me sostuve el rostro con las manos, me restregué mi faz en ellas. Necesitaba hacer algo, tenía que arreglar todo el lio armado. Mi estancia en Phoenix me ayudo a encontrarle sentido a mis prioridades, desde luego Terry deseo encontrarse en el combo de nueva vida, pero no lo permití, no era justo para él, después de nuestro breve encuentro, él supo de inmediato que yo no le pertenecería, nunca ocuparía el lugar que Albert ha ocupado desde el principio de los tiempos. El silencio inundo la habitación, no estaba segura si la Tía Abuela seguía en el lugar. Levante los ojos y la encontré observándome, se quedo un tiempo eterno así, luego cerró los ojos y sonrió de lado.

— Como ya te he dicho Candice... — se calló abruptamente, se acerco a mí y con sus largos y arrugados dedos alzo mi mentón. — Como ya te he dicho Candy, no lo hago ni por ti, ni por William, lo hago por el futuro de toda la familia, por el heredero del clan. Esta vez hazlo bien muchacha y no intentes salir corriendo de nuevo, sino tendré que decirle a Galilea que se convierta en tu sombra.

Me dedico una verdadera sonrisa que mostro las arrugas de alrededor de sus ojos. Majestuosamente se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Estancada en mi asiento observe la ostentosa portezuela por donde la anciana había salido «!Wow¡» ¿Me había ayudado la mujer que tanto odio me había prodigado en mi infancia y adolescencia? ¿Cabria la posibilidad de haber soñado todo esto? y que de pronto alguien entrara y me diga que esto había sido una broma o algo así.

La verdad de la información recibida debería haberme ayudado a aclarar la visión del mundo en el que actualmente me encontraba y debería haberme quitado un peso de encima incluyendo el despido inminente de mi compañera: la autoflagelación. Debería sentirme tranquila y aliviada de saber que el hombre de mi vida nunca me había olvidado. Pero entonces ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de haber fallado y estaba a punto de entrar en un letargo de culpa? Mi odio por todo lo referente al amor y a la ilusión por fin habían salido a la luz ¿Sería esa la razón? para no haberle creído en su momento a Albert, ¿Por qué tuve que esperar? a que terceros me abrieran los ojos, ¿Seria que realmente no era merecedora del amor que Albert exudaba por mi? No quería ni pensarlo, mi desconfianza y mi desilusión añeja no me habían permitido ver el sendero y mucho menos seguir el camino que me llevaba directo a mi amado. Sonreí, sonreí con ganas ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer; no había excusas, mi alma se encontraba liviana y mi determinación por fin se ponía de acuerdo con mi corazón y mi razón, debía botar mi carcasa y seguir adelante.

Con los últimos vestigios de fuerza me levante del asiento y me voltee a admirar el cuadro de mi amado, ahora lo veía con más claridad, sentía que la venda en mis ojos se había caído y que todo lo veía con más nitidez. Enfoque mi vista, admirando los detalles que antes no había detectado incluyendo una joya que no había prestado atención antes. Era la insignia de la familia, era la misma insignia que me había acompañado por toda mi vida desde los seis años.

«Confirmado»

La sal de mis lágrimas era incluso más fuerte, pero ellas ya no eran amargas. El nudo en mi garganta seguía presente pero ya no sentía el ardor al tragar. El hecho de percibir que los caminos; que Dios nos había dado a los dos siempre se unían, causo el vuelco más grande que mi corazón hubiera sentido nunca pero ya no causaba fricción, sino más bien ansiedad. Ansiedad de borrar de un tajo todo lo antes dicho y vivido y volver a enlazar los hilos de nuestros destinos junto con los de mi hijo para trenzarlos y hacerlos irrompibles. Pero ahora la duda se asentaba en la posibilidad de que Albert me perdone y yo lo perdone a él, haciendo un cese de las cosas para empezar de nuevo. Toque el cuadro imaginando que mi mano rozaba su cuerpo y lo sentí como si estuviera en la misma habitación, incluso su aroma llenaba el ambiente. Mis sentidos por fin habían despertado, al igual que mi congelado corazón y ahora si sonreí con candor.

— Sabías que eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras….

Continuara...

* * *

**Hola chicas Bellas .. un excelente fin de semana... **

**Rony...** Veritoooooooo amiga.. sip adoro este amigao Terry .. lastima que quiero no mas a Terry.. Yo amo a Albet jejeje se nota no?.. y significa "Nunca detras"... ya sabes... los clanes tenian esos lemas interesantes... yo como siempre le cambie a mi modo... gracias por preguntar..y mil gracias tus reviews... Te adoro PD... sippppppppppp jejej uy que habra debajo de la escarcela!¡? : P

**Claridad: **aaaaaaay amix mil gracias por leer.. y bueno concedido... nuevo cap¡

**monapecosa: **menos mal se decidio a ir.. sino ... bueno y la tia como nunca.. sirve pa algo... jejeje que mala no? pero de veraz aca es linda la Tia...

**Ale85;** eso espero que lo deje hablar despues... pero como ya sabes como todos los hmanos noes encanta oir de terceros las cosas para creerlo o dudarlo no podria hacerlo de otra manera... es la realidad

**serenasexilady:** yo tampoco se que decirte! asi que espero te aggrade este capitulo... y esperemos a ver como avanza esta historia... besos gracias por leer..

**Anilem: **nuevamente concedido el deseo... aqui va... mil gracias por leer y dejar un review... gracias de veraz!

**missju...** jejeje bueno ahi va otro cap!¡

** jazmine21**: de nuevo ... como en CELOS .. otro cap para ti...

Amigas las adoro a montones gracias por leer.. tambien gracias a las chicas anonimas.. gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.. ojala puiedan dejar reviews pero sino.. espero disfruten de las locuras. de esta servidora..

Besos enormes

**KARIN**


	10. Capitulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

« ¡Qué la tierra me trague!»

Seguía temblando y estaba como un granate de la vergüenza por el pequeño inconveniente suscitado minutos antes. Albert me veía con los ojos entrecerrados y completamente picaros. Se mordía el labio inferior conteniendo su risa, se regodeaba de mi fatal imprudencia. ¡Pero es que la verdad no fue intencional…!

« Que horror. »

— Es realmente suave la piel de conejo ¿Verdad? Hola, lamento haberte asustado.

«Asustado». ¡No tiene idea lo que me causo! Cuando escuche el sonido de su vibrante voz tan cerca de mí; el susto fue tal, que baje el brazo, que tenía levantado sobre el cuadro, bruscamente sin controlar la fuerza y mi mano fue a parar a la suave piel del animal que estaba en su escarcela. «Si, si ¡su escarcela! » la que justo queda encima de su… «Rayos». Debería dejar de pensar en el incidente por que por voluntad propia mi vista bajo hasta esa dirección. Sin poder soportar más, le di la espalda a Albert y me tape el rostro con las dos manos.

« ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Qué vergüenza!»

— Candy vamos es solo…

Albert hizo silencio. ¡Quién lo niega! ¿Tenía o no tenía razón de estar tan azorada? Además, si alguien lo hubiera visto de la manera que yo, seguro se caía pasmado. Estaba tan hermoso y perfecto con su Kilt que mis rodillas estaban temblando y solo por un milagro del cielo estaba de pie.

— Candy me disculpo nuevamente por presentarme así, sin aviso alguno y también lamento haberte hecho esperar demasiado. George me aviso que estabas en el despacho, hace apenas unos minutos. Debía arreglar unos asuntos, no quería que nadie nos interrumpa en lo que tengo que decirte.

Me di la vuelta con lentitud, controlando mentalmente todos mis músculos para no cometer más errores, pero como me paso la primera vez que lo vi, hace ya dos meses. Me olvide de todo y me perdí nuevamente en su talante, su aroma y en fin en toda su presencia. Trague saliva debía evitarle su congoja.

— Albert, yo…

— No, no Candy esta vez no, por favor… mi vida escúchame. — Se acerco más a mí y puso sus brazos sobre la chimenea, lo tenía tan cerca que casi pierdo el equilibrio estire mi brazo para sostenerme y sentí su corazón latir fuertemente bajo mi palma, pero Albert lo tomo como otra cosa. Se aparto lentamente bajando la cabeza y alisándose el cabello. «Oh no». — Entiendo que estés disgustada, pero dime ¿Cómo hago? para explicarte que todo lo que te dije era cierto, ¿Cómo hago? para hacerte conocer por todo lo que pase estos malditos cuatro años, ¿Cómo hago? para demostrarte que te amo más que a nada en el mundo y que me estoy muriendo lentamente cada día que pasa y que no estoy junto a ti. Candy por favor dame una oportunidad para demostrarte todo lo que siento por ti y enmendar todo lo que te hecho sufrir. — Albert se limpio la mejilla, estaba llorando y yo no sabía qué hacer O cómo evitarle su bruma. Estaba claro que él ignoraba que su tía me había contado todo. Pero lo que hizo después me cogió con la guardia baja, Albert sin previo aviso se dejo caer en el suelo. — Por favor perdóname y si no me permites dejarte en claro todo lo que sucedió, al menos dame la oportunidad de recuperarte.

Mi cuerpo entero se derrumbo al ver al hombre que era parte de mi misma arrodillado en el piso, con las manos en el suelo para sostenerse como esperando que el amo lo castigue por incumplir su ley. Fue insoportable.

Me agache hasta su altura y enterré los dedos de mi mano izquierda en su cabello, con la mano derecha tome su nuca y levante su cabeza, su rostro estaba surcado en lagrimas, mi corazón se oprimió y como un imán al acero, acerque mis labios para limpiar cada una de las gotas de dolor que encontraban en su camino y al final rocé ligeramente su boca deleitándome de los suaves contornos de sus labios.

— Te amo, más que a nada desde siempre y hasta siempre.

Sin más fuerzas para resistirme presione mis labios sobre los suyos y él inmediatamente emitió un gemido que hizo que me invadiera una perversa excitación, lo apreté con más fuerza aún y él deslizo su mano en mi cintura atrayéndome hacia él. El calor invadió mi cuerpo y todos mis sentidos. Las oleadas de estremecimiento se apoderaron de mí y no pude evitar el sonido áspero que salió de mi garganta. Con fiereza Albert abrió mi boca para besarme desesperadamente y me puse casi frenética. Lo tenía junto a mí, era mío y todavía no era suficiente, lo sentía y palpaba pero me faltaban manos para deleitarme de él. Degustaba su puro y vivido sabor con la punta de mi lengua y aun así necesitaba catar sus más profundos fluidos. Habíamos sido una sola persona siempre, nuestros sentidos eran los mismos, nuestras necesidades iguales y lo más importante nuestro amor era desmedido. Ahora comprendía con exacta claridad el enigma del particular diseño cuadriculado de su falda, nuestros hilos estaban entretejidos de tal forma que los correctos cuadros eran armoniosos y completamente iguales, pero ahora tenían un nuevo color el cual me parecía era dorado como el cabello de mi amado, esa particular hilaza era la de nuestro hijo. En ese momento comprendí que esa era la nueva insignia de nuestra familia, ese era el color que nos identificaba como un nuevo clan, el de nuestra intimidad. Azul, verde y dorado formaban la nueva tela, la nuestra, la propia, la de nuestro tartán.

Sus manos presionaron mi espalda y toda yo me desvanecí, acariciaba sus cabellos y él los míos, tarde me di cuenta que estábamos sobre la alfombra llenándonos de la esencia de cada uno. Acaricie su mejilla y con todas mi fuerzas y con mi autodominio a punto de sucumbir. Dije entrecortadamente.

— Debemos parar.

— No quiero, eres tan bella Candy. — imposible resistirse a su tono de voz ronco y ardiente de deseo. Como un aviso la música de la recepción vino a mis oídos incluso sentía los andares de los asistentes en el suelo. Debíamos esperar. Solo hasta que estemos completamente solos. Sin gente merodeando.

— Albert, tu presentación, tu fiesta…

— Mmm… — Albert se quejo y yo sonreí lo estreche en mis brazos y sepulte mi cabeza en su cuello, bese con su suavidad el hueco tan llamativo de su anatomía y sentí su pulso casi fuera de control bajo mi lengua. — Luego amor, seré toda tuya.

En el trayecto de regreso a mi casa, recopile los acontecimientos suscitados en el día, había sido el más largo de mi vida pero también el más dichoso. No obstante, ninguno se comparaba al hecho de que ahora tenía a mi príncipe bautizado hacia años como el de la colina a mi lado y que ahora llevaba la denominación de prometido. Después de acicalarnos de nuestro fortuito encuentro en su despacho salimos hacia el salón tomados del brazo, la presentación salió como debía ser y la fiesta estaba a pedir de boca. Aunque, para ser sincera no tome mucho en cuenta todo lo que alrededor sucedía, yo solo tenía la vista clavada sobre mi hombre y ahora prometido, en mi ensimismamiento escuche aplausos y algunas felicitaciones por parte de los presentes después del aviso del compromiso. Solo por un momento me obligue a aterrizar para recibir el afectuoso abrazo de la Tía Abuela con su exclamación de «Bien hecho hija» y la maravillosa sonrisa de complicidad y satisfacción de la Familia Johnson. En ese instante tanto Albert y yo miramos a la pareja y sonreímos por la buena fortuna de nuestros amigos.

Extasiada de felicidad sentí que el regreso a casa había sido demasiado vertiginoso. Albert bajo del coche y abrió mi puerta para ayudarme a bajar, pero se lo impedí, tome su mano que galantemente me había ofrecido y lo atraje hacia mí. Todo el camino estuve tentada a abrasarlo y besarlo a mi gusto que las ganas me vencieron y no me resistí. Saboreaba sus labios de nueva cuenta sintiendo sus manos acariciarme la espalda.

— Te he echado tanto de menos.

— No más que yo.

Sonreímos teníamos el mundo por delante y era imposible que alguien lo dañara.

Era poco más de media noche, cuando entramos tomados de la mano a la casa en silencio, encendimos la luz y yo me petrifique por la sorpresa que me encontré en el pasillo.

— Pecas me alegro que ya estés de regreso. Amigo ¿cómo estás? — Vi como se estrecharon en un abrazo. — Te dije que todo terminaría bien.

Los mire con los ojos bien abiertos ¿Qué sucedía aquí? Mire a Terry consternada ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y como siempre él supo que pensaba.

— Candy mi tiempo aquí terminó. — Miro a Albert y le brindo una de sus fascinantes sonrisas. — Ya tienes quien los cuide y proteja incluso mejor que yo. Amigo me iré más tranquilo si tú me das tu palabra que la trataras como ella se merece.

— Con mi vida. Te lo juro y lo prometo mi amigo, lo haré con mi vida.

Terry dibujo en su cincelado rostro la sonrisa que yo tanto adoraba.

«Dios no, no me quites a Terry. ¡No, a él no! »

— Terry ¿Qué significa todo esto? y ¿estás maletas?

— Pecas no te azores. Jajaja acepte la propuesta de Robert y me voy con el grupo de gira por toda Europa. ¡Te imaginas mi nombre en todas las marquesinas de los teatros europeos! ¡Uy! Que diría el Duque cuando vea que su primogénito levanta aplausos en el escenario. Espero con ansia que llegue la hora de verlo con mis propios ojos.

— ¡No! — Corrí y me abrace a él y pegue mi rostro a su pecho, aspire su perfume y trate de memorizarlo. Terry no se iba de gira ni nada por el estilo. Me dejaba… me dejaba libre para que yo haga realidad mi amor con Albert. — No por favor, no me dejes, estoy segura que podemos encontrar una forma que nos ayude a todos.

— Pecas ¿No quieres que sea famoso? Esta es mi oportunidad de oro ¿No era eso lo que querías?

Desde luego que lo quería, pero no así, no quería perder a Terry él era parte importante de mi vida, lo apreté y exhale de nuevo «Por favor», pero Terry se separo lentamente de mi y fijo su vista en mis ojos.

— Candy. No hagas esto. Te haces daño a ti, a Albert y a mí. Sabes que debo partir y que tú debes rehacer tu vida junto con Anthony y el padre de tu hijo. Siempre debió ser así. No juegues contra el destino de nuevo.

Como siempre tenía razón. Yo no podía tener todo lo que deseaba sin que cause un conflicto. Tener a Terry y a Albert juntos era como tener una bomba de tiempo que en cualquier momento podría estallar. Debía ser sensata y dejarlo ir para que él pueda ser feliz. Con el dorso de mi mano limpie las lágrimas que pude sin mucho éxito. Plante mis ojos en su rostro y me deslice por toda su hermosura, le brinde la sonrisa que nunca quise usar, la de te deseo lo mejor, te extrañare y nunca te olvidare.

— Te quiero… lo sabes ¿verdad?

— Lo sé cariño. Lo sé.

Acerco su rostro al mío y beso mis labios con mucha suavidad y delicadeza. Mi boca sintió su calidez y guardo permanentemente su sabor. Me abrazo nuevamente y me soltó con extrema lentitud, tomo su chaqueta con el brazo derecho y con el izquierdo su maleta, hizo una reverencia dirigiendo la vista por encima de mi hombro diciendo:

— Les deseo la felicidad más grande del mundo amigos míos. Prometo escribirles.

Seguido salió por el portón y camino por la entrada de la casa directamente a un coche azul que tenia la portezuela abierta para permitirle su ingreso y desapareció de mi vida sin siquiera voltear a ver una sola vez.

La puerta de mi casa se cerró y yo seguía plantada en el pasillo, camine hacia la sala intentando quitarme el capote que llevaba puesto sin éxito alguno. Albert me sostuvo las manos y me abrazo, sentí que volaba en el aire y supe que Albert me llevaba a la habitación. Soltó el capote y me retiro la gargantilla y los pendientes. Hundió sus manos en mi cabello para soltar los broches y la tiara. Mi cabello cayó en ondas sobre mis hombros al igual que todo mi autocontrol.

Mi sollozo en un principio era un lamento, pero cuando Albert me acuno en sus brazos las lágrimas contenidas hasta ese momento se liberaron como cual Magdalena.

Continuara...

* * *

Un excelente Fin de semana amigas!

Uy no me quiero ni imaginar sus reviews... ahora me pegan verdad... noooooooooooooooooooo no lo hagan... pero siento que es digno ese sufrimiento...

en el otro cap sabran como la mente delibera todo lo sucedido...

**wino33: **Mil gracias tu review.. y tambien pienso que Albert es perfecto y maravilloso... mil gracias las porras no las merezco... pero tratare de esforzarme mucho para complacerlas ... mil gracias!

**jazmine21**: espero que hayas descansado muy bien...cuidate y espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado..

******Roni de Andrew: **Verito... mira quien lo dice... la persona que me hace vivir esos rituales nocturnos... uy.. gracias amiga tu apoyo... y vaya.. no podia dejar de utilizar esa frase maravillosa...gracias por leer por enesima vez mi fic.. gracias en serio

**Ale85 : **Bueno eso se descubre lueguito lueguito... ya sabes la vida juega de muchas formas! gracias por leer.

**Anilem: **Gracias por leer... y bueno en el siguiente cap lo hago.. ahi sabemos que paso...

**Goshy**: Que maravilla que hayas leido esta historia la cual fue creada desde mi corzaon para el principe de mi s sueños jejej bueno si por algo pasan las cosas... y se que terry tendra lo que merece cuando le llegue el momento... mil gracias por leer..

**MAGDY:** bella! mil gracias por leer nunca e cansare de decirtelo .. fiel hasta las mismas mismas... mil gracias... y pues... CELOS.. creo mañana lo subo... todavia ando escribiendolo... amiga abrazos..

**Rosi:** Vaya honor! sabes es muy dificil que una Terryfan lea algo de mi principe.. pero agradezco enormemente que te haysa tomado el tiempo para seguir esta historia... lo hice concienzudamente dandole un puesto maravilloso a Territo... yo lo quiero mucho... pero Amo a Albert... soy alberfan de corazon... pero creeme... intento darle a todos una posicion meritoria... mil gracias por leer.

**missju**: hola... eh .. esto... en el otro cap se revelan cosas.. pero todo esta dicho.. solo debian rmper el cascaron y yap... espero haya sido de tu agrado este cap.

**monapecosa:** puesi... suabes mis tias Abuelas no sn malas jejejeje bueno de pronto sin dañar la historia... a mi me sirven de aliada jejejejeje gracias por leer

**Paolau2**: mil gracias ese review... sabes.. antes escribia... solo por escribir.. no me importaba si me leian... pero ahora con tan lindos mensajes... me esfuerzo mas y trato de darles lo mejor que pueda.. gracias por ayudarme a crecer y mejorar... adoro que les guste estos delirios.

**Abi**: Mil gracias por estar en este pequeño espacio... y seguir fielmente este Fic... aca va otro cap mas... espero tus comentarios! =p

**melina:** chevere que te pases por aca un ratito y que todas las historaias de FF te gusten agradezco enormemente que hayas encontrado a este pequeño regalo para mi principe... besos y abrazos.. ojo ya mismo termina la histroria!

**AMIGAS MIL GRACIAS SU APOYO Y SU FIDELIDAD... LES CUENTO QUE YA MISMO TERMINA NUESTRA HISTORIA NO ESTOYSEGURA SI VIENE LA PROXIMA SEMANA.. AGRADEZCO ENORMENTE SUS REVIEWS... Y CREANME ME AYUDAN A CRECER Y SER MEJOR CADA DIA... CUANDO TERMINE ESTA HISTORIA LES DARE UN REGALITO.. UN EXTRA DE ESTA SENZA DI TE... LO PRESENTE HACE COMO UNOS DOS MESES EN UN EVENTO Y ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO.. PARA LAS QUE QUISIERON SABER COMO PASARON SU PRIMERA NOCHE JUNTOS... Y POR AHI MI CABECITA ESTA CREANDO EL OTRO LADO LA VERSION DE ALBERT... BUENO VEAMOS QUE PASA...**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS A TODAS... LAS ADORO AMIGAS...**

**KARIN.**

**PD: POR CIERTO A LAS QUE LES GUSTE COSAS DE TWILIGHT.. POR AHI TENGO ALGO ESCRITO... Y UNA PEQUEÑA PRUEBA QUE ESTOY HACIENDO DE MI CONTINUACION DE SOL DE MEDIA NOCHE... ES UNA PRUEBA.. OJALA LO PUEDAN LEER Y ME DIGAN QUE LES PARECIO...=)**

****

****


	11. Capitulo 11 & Epilogo :: Final

**Capítulo 11**

«Merezco morir; no más bien, merezco vivir para pagar con creces toda mi vida».

Sabía que algún día sucedería, sabía que Terry iba salir de mi vida de la misma manera en cómo había entrado en ella, violentamente y sin aviso alguno. Muchas veces pensé en mi parlamento para esa inevitable escena y siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que ese día me las apañaría y él nunca se enteraría de mis pesares. Mientras lloriqueaba, hice el recuento mental de todos los daños causados a lo largo de estos cuatro años, yo no solo había martirizado el aire que respiraba sino que había contaminando el de todos los que se acercaban a mí, incluyendo en todo esto a mi hijo. ¿Qué egoísta había sido? En pensar que la única víctima había sido yo, nunca había pensado en absolutamente nadie aparte de mí. Había retenido a Terry por tiempo indefinido a mi lado, tan solo por la necesidad de no quedarme sola y por puro y mísero egoísmo; empero, nunca contemplé el pequeño detalle que me unía a él, siempre pensé que solo era mero cariño fraternal, algo sin mucha trascendencia; pero lo amaba, no del mismo modo con que mi alma estaba aferrada a la de Albert en sangre y cuerpo, sino que era como comparar dos torres vistas por ambos lados. Albert con pisos firmes imponentes sin cambio alguno, marmóreos con cimientos sólidos, claros, iluminados, espaciosos y elegantes. Terry en cambio, un edificio al estilo gótico con paredes revestidas de piedra, no simétricas, ni de pisos; pero si con niveles nada rígidos, con habitaciones sí, pero de diferentes tonalidades. La mía era amplia y clara destacaba de todas las demás y sabía a ciencia cierta que era intocable, me pertenecía a mí aunque mi residencia no era permanente pero podría regresar cuando quisiera, no me quedaría; mas tan solo seria por vacacionar. En cambio con Albert sabía que mi piso era el primero el más antiguo, el que había estado desde siempre, desde el principio de los tiempos, por el cual se cimentarían todas los demás y por el cual debían pasar todos para tan solo verificar que sin él, nada habría crecido. Pero sobretodo, esos cimientos junto a sus columnas gruesas, firmes, enraizadas imposibles de demoler; me hablaban a viva voz que todo lo que ahí yacía era mío me pertenecía, en pocas palabras, era yo. _«Si… era yo»_ siendo al mismo tiempo Albert, como uno solo. Ahí radicaba la diferencia, mi amor por Terry estaba en un nivel como de amplitud modulada; en cambio, mi amor por Albert iba a frecuencia más alta sin ruido, afinada, sin interferir nunca con la otra.

El paralelismo vislumbrado, estiraba y contraía mi estado de ánimo, yo debía quedarme sola sin ninguno de los dos, mi actuar no debía ser premiado por el amor incondicional de Albert, más bien debería ser escarmentado y subyugado para así por fin tener mi lección. Causaba más daño, que el veneno de una serpiente de cascabel y eso me causó etapas en las que mi histeria me ganaba y yo misma me castigaba por sentirme tan miserable, mi reacción era ilógica pero quería encontrar la razón para la grieta de mi corazón. La punzada de dolor se hizo aguda pero difiriendo claramente con la que alguna vez tuve, una grieta aun mayor la de ya hace cuatro años provocándome una epifanía.

El vinculo establecido entre Albert y yo sobrepasaba los límites del tiempo, era tan fuerte que ni siquiera la ausencia ni la distancia podían romper, donde no importaba que él haya desaparecido y que yo haya cometido tantos errores que tenía suficientes para toda mi vida. Estábamos irremediablemente atados el uno al otro, yo le pertenecía por el resto de mi vida y el era mío por el resto de la suya. El frio comenzó a desvanecerse y el ardor de mi sangre comenzaba a fluir en las venas, el peso de mi penitencia se hacía cada vez más pequeño y soportable. Solo me arrepentí haberme mostrado tan claramente afectada frente a Albert. Él había soportado mi ataque emocional por largo rato sin mencionar palabra, solo se había limitado a acariciar mi cabello y a consolarme en silencio. Mientras me autoanalizaba, había intentado parar varias veces solo para evitarle su tortura pero no lo había logrado, los espasmos continuaban mientras yo me acaloraba. Pero ahora no solo lloraba por la pérdida de Terry sino por el daño emocional que le infligía a Albert. Si bien su silenciosa presencia me hacía pensar que no me abandonaría nunca más. Era un hecho que mi dolor era el suyo. Así como sus padecimientos eran los míos y precisamente eso era lo que sentía en ese momento.

— ¿Estás mejor?

Lo observe y vi como su mirada taciturna se perdía en el infinito. Debía arreglar todo el problema que había armado.

— Albert…

Puso su dedo sobre mis labios, antes de colocar toda la palma alrededor de mi mejilla, limpio mi rostro y me beso. Comenzó con suavidad y luego fue más apremiante yo le devolví el beso con todo el delirio de mi espíritu. Termino presionando varias veces sus labios contra los míos y finalmente dijo.

— Te amo con todo mi ser y lo más importante para mi es tu felicidad, lo que decidas para mi estará bien, lo respetare pero nunca me oyes… nunca te dejare de amar.

Suspire y aguante el frio estremecimiento que recibió mi cuerpo con sus palabras. Debía dejarle claro con quien no podía vivir.

— Estas seguro ¿qué eso es lo que quieres?

— Deseo saber lo que quieres tú.

— A ti, solo a ti. Cuando te fuiste de mi vida hace cuatro años te llevaste contigo una parte de mí. Mi corazón. Por todo ese tiempo viví sin latidos. Vivía mecánicamente, solo Anthony me mantenía con esperanzas para seguir adelante. Pero cuando te encontré llegaste como un relámpago o un electro shock que despertó mi corazón dormido y comenzó a latir de nuevo con frenesí. Lamento muchísimo todo esto; pero debes entender que acabo de perder parte de mi vida, una parte de mi familia por tiempo indefinido, pero es soportable. Si de nueva cuenta te perdiera, perdería mi alma, perdería mi ser. Yo soy tu, Albert. No sé muy bien cómo explicarlo pero nuestros destinos son imposibles de soltar, se encuentran encadenados y asidos por un solo lazo. Mi amor va mas allá de la vida tú eres mi principal razón de existir.

Plantada, inmóvil y estática observaba y esperaba la reacción de mi amado. El tiempo se me detuvo y se me hizo eterno. Temí que no lo haya convencido.

Albert se levanto de la cama y me despojo de la cobija con la que antes me había abrigado, se introdujo dentro de ella y sentí la dureza de su carne sobre la mía, con agilidad introdujo su brazo bajo mi espalda y con la otra sostuvo mi cabeza. Se inclino y absorbió el aroma de mi cabello susurrándome quedamente al oído.

— Cuando te conocí Candy, fue como fijar una cadena, un eslabón con el siguiente, con grilletes firmes y aferrados a mi corazón que aun siguen ahí, enteros y tan fuertes como siempre. Nuestras almas; sea cual fuere el material del que están hechas, son idénticas. Al igual que nuestro amor que es como cimiento eterno y subterráneo muy poco probable de destruir.

Deslizo su nariz desde mi cuello hasta el mentón, beso con suavidad esa parte hasta subir a mi boca y morder mi labio inferior.

— Te amo ¡más que a mi vida! ¡más que a mi alma!

— Desde siempre y para siempre.

Sus labios se hundieron en los míos, estremeciéndonos de pasión, me mareaba toda la felicidad y el candor del momento. Puse todo de mí, para poder razonar y emitir con claridad algún sonido, todavía quedaba algo, una duda que asaltaba mis razonamientos debía saber. Deje de acariciar su cabello y con desgano baje la intensidad de nuestro beso, el respondió a mi deseo.

— Una pregunta.

¿Ahora? — Sonreí y lo abrace con gana contenida, sabia a que se refería, pero no quería mas malos entendidos ya no más. Afirme con mi cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo. — ¿Qué es?

— Tu tía menciono lo de Phoenix, ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué no te presentaste? si ya me habías encontrado. — Espere y vi como desviaba su mirada y torcía el gesto «Oh, oh» insistí. — ¿Qué paso? Dímelo y no esquives mi pregunta.

— Es un poco tarde para eso no crees.

— No.

— No vas a dejar de insistir ¿verdad?

— No.

Respiro como para infundirse valor, vi en sus ojos un velo de dolor y supe que no había sido nada bueno lo que había visto, yo intente recordar que pudo haber sido pero no hallaba la razón.

— Te vi… te vi en la playa, estabas caminando del brazo de Terry, era de noche y había muy poca luz, al principio no quería creer que eras tú, quien caminaba sonriendo con él, pero yo te habría reconocido en cualquier lugar. Me imaginaba que habría una buena explicación para eso; una coincidencia, una invitación, algo, pero nunca pensé que ustedes… — Su voz se quebró, espere a que terminara. — Pero vi cuando él puso su mano en tu cintura y te beso. No quise saber más, solo me sentía traicionado y engañado por que tú no lo apartaste para detenerlo ¿para qué iba a acercarme? si no había esperanzas, me habías olvidado, tu ya habías elegido.

«Zas». Esa noche, sí que la recordaba.

— Ah, ya sé cuándo.

— En ese instante pensé que por eso habías huido de Chicago, así que me fui, no quise saber más.

— Entiendo. —Dudaba en que era buena idea decirle la verdad, pero era vital.— Esa noche había aceptado salir a cenar con Terry y créeme con toda intención estaba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad, habían sido ya dos años y algo más de que tu… bueno… te fuiste… Entonces había decidido que debía por fin, salir a la luz y con quien mejor que con él, así que después de cenar salimos a caminara por la playa y todo sucedió… Lamento que hayas presenciado eso pero debía ocurrir, luego de ese beso él supo que yo nunca le pertenecería. Y ese mismo día concordamos en que seriamos familia, nada más.

Lo mire y vi como sus ojitos se cerraban tratando de olvidar el triste episodio.

— Fui un tonto debí llegar hasta el final, perdimos tanto tiem… — Sus argumentos murieron en sus labios, ajuste los míos a su boca. Sí, ya era mucho el tiempo perdido y yo quería recuperarlo, susurre sin dejar de saborearlo. — Déjalo ya y recuperemos el tiempo perdido.

Cerró los ojos y una y otra vez su boca se movió sobre la mía, me incito a responderle violentamente, yo no me podía negar, mi necesidad de él era inmensa y quería mas, entreabrí los labios y permití que profundizara el beso, estremeciéndome cuando su lengua invadió las suaves profundidades de mi tacto, él lanzo un áspero gemido lastimero que me hizo cimbrar hasta el punto de que cuando sus manos se deslizaron bajo mi camisón, grite.

— ¡Candy!

Mi nombre fue un murmullo musical, mi corazón salto de alegría y tire de su camisa para soltarla de su pantalón y por fin… por fin deslice las manos sobre su cálida piel, me deleito la sedocidad de su espalda, de un tirón mi camisón se deslizo por mis brazos y el roce abrasivo de sus vellos que cubrían mi pecho me hizo sobresaltar y a Albert lo estremeció haciéndolo convulsionar en un espasmo de placer. Nos necesitábamos y ya no había obstáculo alguno de pertenecernos.

— ¡Jamás te libraras de mí… jamás!

— Eso espero.

Y nos hundimos juntos… con nuestras almas encendidas, en la profundidad de las sabanas.

* * *

**Epílogo**

La mañana llego con el aroma de menta y maderas de Albert, su fuerte y musculoso brazo rodeaba mi cuerpo con posesión y yo yacía sobre su pétreo pecho.

Por las hendijas que las cortinas nos permitían, la luz ingresaba y se filtraba en la habitación como rayos de color claro que caían indirectamente por todo el lugar, un halo de luz llego al rostro de Albert elevando a grado cien su bronceado, me sostuve sobre mi brazo y me deleite con su belleza.

Estuve así por unos minutos hasta que escuche unos pequeños pasos acercarse a la habitación. ¿Qué hora era? Anthony ya había despierto y venia en mi encuentro. Tome mi bata y me la coloque rápidamente, cubrí con pesar el cuerpo de mi amado justo a tiempo para el ingreso de mi hijo.

— ¿Mami?

— Buenos días amor ¿Cómo dormiste?

— Bien y ¿el Tío Terry?

« ¡Ay!» Otro problema. Tenía que buscar cómo convencer a Anthony la falta de su tío el cual esta vez iba a ser por mucho, mucho tiempo.

— Se fue de viaje bebe.

Anthony se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño, la idea no le gustaba nada. Odio el tiempo que Albert falto en la casa. Mi hombre se removió en el lecho y despertó mostrando el cielo en sus ojos. Anthony lo observo confundido en un inicio y luego se hizo más prominente su enojo.

— ¿Ya volviste de viaje?

— Si.

— ¿Te iras de nuevo?

— No, Anthony no me iré nunca más.

Mi hijo me miro esperando la confirmación de mi parte. Asentí con la cabeza y le mostré mi sonrisa de confía en mí, él, ya nunca se irá.

— ¿No crees, amor, que hay espacio aquí para una pequeña personita?

Sonreí. Me incline hacia Albert y lo bese, mientras una pequeña maraña de blondos risos se introducía en nuestra cama. Anthony se volvió hacia mí y se colgó de mi cuello besándome en la mejilla con una sonrisa que iluminaba todo su pequeño rostro. Luego miro un poco cohibido a Albert yo lo abrace y besando su cabecita le dije:

— Ve Anthony…. Ve a darle un beso a tu papa, cariño.

**FIN**

* * *

**OH OH OH**

**Vaya hemos terminado amigas! y no saben lo dichosa que soy al llegar a este lugar... ustedes me han brindado alegria y mucha euforia... agradezco a millares surgir sus reviews y sus mensajitos...**

**De todo corazon gracias por ponerle tantas ganas a este fic y por haberle dado el espacio de atencion en su agetreado tiempo...Gracias mil gracias... y desde el primer momento ... las adoro con todo el corazon... y por eso.. para ustedes les dejare un regalito... un EXTRA de Senza di te, se llama QUELLA SERA... estoy mirando como publicarlo... pero desde ya aviso que es un Hentai... el primero que he escrito pero eso si muy amoroso y respetuoso, espero les guste... atentas ya mismo lo publico... y por cierto estoy pensando en el POV Albert otro EXTRA de regalo... les aviso! **

**(Pero por si acaso den clic en mi nombre y ahi encontraran las historias!)**

**Claridad...! **aaaaaaaaaa si los vio besarse pero albert no se iba nooooooooo bueno asi tenia que ser verdad gracias por leer y ser tan fiel a este fic... agradezco enormemente tus palabras . mira que me hacen esforzar cada dia.. deseo que todas ustedes sueñen de la misma manera que yo con mi principe.. jeje sip suena desquiciado... pero de veraz lo emocionante de todo esto es ver como la gente disfruta con algo que espero les haya sacado de lo cotidiano.. mil gracias por apoyar!

**Roniiiiiii! **bueno que te digo a ti que no te haya dicho... bueno no importa MIL GRACIAS AMIGA POR SEGUIR AL PIE DEL CAÑON! y si esa tambien es mi parte favorita y cuando la leo me acuerdo de ti! y Si ando pensando en el POV de Albert... solo que comprenderas que bu no hay mucho tiempo.. pero ahi esta la idea.. dejame termino los pendientes y me aviento jejeje gracias de nuevo.

**Mona pecosa! **jajaja no no me mates nooooo por fa, pero hay que dar el espacio a la persona que estuvo con ella mucho tiempo... en verdad insisto quise hacerlo muy humando y ya saben como somos .. muy sentimentales.. espero te haya gustado este final!

**Melina!** Uy Sorry... pero como dice Clarida este arroz ya se cocio... bu por eso termina... pero tranqui ya pienso en otro extra para saber la logia de albert... mil gracias por leer y por ponerle emocion a esta locura besos.

**Goshy!si**p... era necesario la separacio a la final no se puede tener todo verdas? gracias por estar hasta el final.. un gran abrazo!

**missju!** ejejjejejejeejj sip .. uy sio cualquiera se azora con eso jajajjajajaj ay.. pero interesante no?- a ti tambien gracias tus reviews... significan mucho para mi!

**Paolau2**! Amiga esa era la idea.. que sientas suspires y rias.. me alegro haberte causado eso.. mil gracias .. por seguir el fic.. y sobretodo por querer seguir leyendo mis locuras... bueno lo mas facil seria darle Clic a mi nombre (Lady Karin Andrew) y ahi salen mis locuras escritas... ahi puedes ver los escritos tanto de Candy Candy como de Twilight.. es mas facil quise dejar links .. pero no me deja... mil gracias por preguntar! besos.. te espero por ese ladito...

**Anilem**..!. de nada... para eso estamos ...espero te haya gustado el final

**Jazmine21!** no me mates.. pero espero actualizar CELOS mañana o pasado.. espero no afecete tu corazon sino mi sueldo se ira en tu tratamiento ejjejeej amiga mil gracias tu entusiasmo y espero haya sido de tu agrado este final... y el regalito extra besoooooooooooosssssss

**Leticia de Ardley!**! Sip a veces la vida es asi de dura amiga..! y las cosas debia ser asi.. no se puede tener todo.. gracias por seguirme hasta el final .. besos

**Noemi Cullen:** sip asi es la vida y mas la de los Fic... me alegro mucho haberte causado tantos sentimientos.. en si esa es la busqueda ...que los lectores sientan la historia y la vivan ...mil gracias tu review y por querrer a Albert tanto como yo!

**Magdy!**!Que te digo a ti... jejeje nada que nos vemnos en mi otro Fic.. jajajajja amiga mil gracias tus palabras... ay yo creo que debo poner de titulo eso milñ gracuas o buscarme otra jajaj pero es que en realidad no sabes como agradezco tus palabras...y en serio! no se como lo hagas pero estare atenta a lo que tu loca cabecita maquina.. abrazos.. y de hecho nos vemos en CElos jajajajjajaj

**Anttealb:** Wow creeme este cap explica bastante bien tu review... espero te haya gustado y le haya dado en el Clavo.. mi corazon anda con el Wero y le sera fiel a

morir... pero si quiero a Terryto y se merece al menos en este fic esa desdicha... besos gracias por leer.

**Yeyanis:** ! No no pienses que me olvide de ti noooooooooooo ... sino que aca me hizo la casita el FF y mi correo yahoo... pero bueno mil gracias por esas palabras y que maravilla que te haya gustado esta historia que es dedicada para todas ustedes... feu creada en tan cortito tiempo que me parece increible que haya tenido tanta aceptacion... yo tambien adoro a Albert... y ustedes con sus men me hace imaginarme mas cositas para regalarles.. espero no defraudarlas en algun arrebato jejeje una nucan sabe... por lo de Twilight sabes etoy testeando si les agrada... pero siiiii hay chance y hay aceptacion.. publicare con un Prologo un tanto extenso para que no se me pierdan... si no hay problemas te complacere con gusto! gracias por leerme y te espero por alla tambien... besos y gracias por seguir la ruta a eta loca! =P

CHICAS ABRAZOS DE OSO NOS VEMOS EN LOS OTROS FICS JAJAJAJAAJJA

BYE

**KARIN**


End file.
